Frustrated Trip
by JorixBade
Summary: The gang goes on a trip to the beach but some pretty unfortunate events might end up turning their vacations into a nightmare, especially for Jade and for Beck, who has to find his girlfriend before something worse happens. Bade
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, i'm back...it didn't take long, did it? :p I got really bored and started writing and well, i came up with this, honestly i'm still in the process of thinking what i'm going to do with it but i hope it'll be interesting :)**

**This is a BADE story because omg after my last story my poor Bade heart broke and i need it back because i love my babies (Beck and Jade) together.**

**I own nothing, Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Hello there you folks" Sikowitz walked into the classroom to see all his students talking inside.<p>

"Hi" Cat responded nicely.

"Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Beck, I need to talk to you, the rest of you can go out" Sikowitz informed and all the other students left.

"Why did you tell them to leave?" Cat asked.

"Because they're not invited" Sikowitz responded.

"Invited to what?" Andre asked.

"So as you all know the semester is coming to an end and I thought we should celebrate because it's been a good one" he commented.

"Celebrate? How?" Tori asked curiously.

"Well, what about a trip?" Sikowitz suggested.

"Yes" almost everyone said happily.

"I'm out" Jade commented and everyone turned to her confused.

"Why?" Beck asked her.

"Why? Well, in case you forgot we ended up in jail in our last trip" Jade commented.

"That's true" Beck said.

"Yeah but we're not going back to that country and we won't be performing, we'll just have fun" Tori exclaimed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm going" Jade simply said.

"Whatever, so where are we going?" Tori asked excitedly.

"I was thinking we could go to a beach" he suggested and they all nodded.

"Yes, yes I love beaches" Cat exclaimed.

"So it's done, we're leaving next weekend, tell your parents" Sikowitz said before leaving the room.

"Oh my god this is gonna be great" Tori said excitedly and Jade gasped.

"Have fun" Jade exclaimed sarcastically and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Beck questioned.

"Home" Jade simply said but Beck grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not going home until you accept to come, please if you don't go I won't go either and I really want to" Beck commented. "It'll be fun, I promise" Beck smiled and Jade sighed.

"Beck, listen you can go…. I, I feel like I shouldn't" Jade said sincerely.

"Please, Jade, you know I can't leave you here alone and go have fun by myself, please, I promise It'll be really fun and you'll be happy" Beck insisted, Jade really didn't want to go but she finally agreed for Beck.

"Fine…" Jade simply said and Beck kissed her.

"Okay so we are all going" Robbie commented.

"Yay" Cat clapped excitedly and Jade sighed, she really felt she shouldn't go but Beck was worth it.

They all told their parents, packed up their stuff and met at the airport that Friday night "Where is Sikowitz?" Tori asked, they had been waiting at the airport for an hour and he was nowhere to be seen and he had the tickets.

"I don't know, he should be here by now" Beck said a little upset, they were gonna miss the flight if Sikowitz didn't show up soon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…..I'm here" Sikowitz screamed as he ran towards them.

"God, Sikowitz, where have you been?" Jade questioned.

"Long story, let's just get on that plane" He ordered and they all made their way to the plane.

A few hours later they finally arrived to the beach "Here we are" Sikowitz exclaimed and a cab took them to their respective hotel, it was a nice place after all, there was a beach and at the other side there was a huge forest that eventually made its way up a line of mountains, people couldn't get in there without a guide and there was a limit since it was a dangerous place, especially at night but people still liked to pay for a little adventure.

"We should go to the forest instead, I don't like the ocean" Jade commented as she stared at the pretty forest from the window.

"Come on, Jade, it's sunny outside and the beach is what we came for" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes, I bet there are no dolphins here" Cat smiled nicely and Jade rolled her eyes.

They came out of the room to see the boys and Sikowitz standing outside, they were all in their suits and so were the girls, except Jade, she was wearing a pair of jeans and an open shirt that showed only the top part of her bikini.

"Aren't you gonna swim?" Sikowitz asked.

"No" Jade simply answered.

"Okay, well…..let's go!" they went to the beach, Sikowitz thought it'd be a good idea to take the gang on a little cruise so he hired a ship, everyone got in the ship and they started getting further and further from the beach.

Jade didn't want to be there, she felt dizzy and anxious and she was terrified of the ocean but she was pretending to be okay, Beck was the only one who knew how bad her fear for the ocean was, the rest of the gang thought she just disliked it.

They were in open waters now and everyone was excited to get in the ocean and swim but Jade only wanted to go back, the beach was now nowhere to be seen and the closest island was still far away from them, there was only water around the medium sized ship.

Tori, Cat and Robbie jumped into the ocean and started swimming around; they were really enjoying their time there. "Here I go" Sikowitz jumped into the water as well, now there only Jade and Andre on board and Beck but he was in the cabin.

"Come on, let's go" Andre exclaimed and Jade shook her head. "Jade, you're gonna like it"

"I said no" Jade exclaimed coldly and Andre nodded slowly, before Jade could react he grabbed her in his arms and started running towards the edge "NO, NO, NO" Jade immediately screamed but it was late, Andre jumped into the ocean with her. "AHHHHH"

"Jade!" Beck screamed, he was walking out of the cabin at that moment and saw what happened, he immediately followed them and jumped into the water.

Andre came to surface and looked around but there was no sign of Jade yet, Beck was panicking "Jade, Jade…. Jade" Beck kept screaming and suddenly Jade came to surface a few meters away from them, she was completely frozen in fear.

"No…" Jade was crying and trying to keep floating but she could feel the water around her neck pushing her down, the ocean terrified her to the point she forgot how to swim.

"Jade, Jade… it's okay, baby, I got you" Beck hugged her.

"Beck… Beck…I'm gonna die" Jade was having a panic attack, she couldn't breathe well and she couldn't stop crying.

"No, you're okay, I got you, nothing bad is going to happen to you" Beck exclaimed as he swam towards the ship with Jade, she immediately ran up the little staircase and collapsed on the floor.

"It's okay, you're fine" Beck was holding her head trying to calm her down but she was still panicking, she couldn't stop crying and she was having trouble breathing.

"Jade…." Cat exclaimed scared, they had never seen Jade like that.

"You're an idiot" Beck stood up madly and punched Andre in the face.

"Hey Beck calm down" Sikowitz pushed him back "What's going on? Jade, are you okay?" Jade was sitting on the floor hugging herself with her head down shaking and crying while trying to recover her breath.

"No, she is not okay" Beck said madly "Jade is terrified of the ocean and you threw her in it" he was so angry "Jade" he grabbed her hands and started singing a song to her "Look at me across the room…" he sang "come on, the next line"

"I've been waiting for so…long, been so…so" Jade continued "patient.."

"For you to bloom" they both sang at the same time.

"Though, it's not just the things….that….you said….." Jade kept singing and Beck smiled.

"Somehow you surround me with all that I wished for" Beck continued.

"And I'm swept away…." Jade half smiled at him "But I don't know why, you don't know how…"

"I'm still hoping one day you might give it a try…" Beck sang still holding her hands.

"Then we can fly, then we can fly…..then we can fly!" They both finished and Beck hugged Jade "God, I was so scared" he exclaimed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were scared of the ocean" Andre apologized "Jade…" he tried to touch her but she pushed his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" She screamed and stood up angry.

"You okay?" Tori asked worriedly.

"I just wanna go back" Jade informed.

"Yes, we are going back" Beck said and stood up; he put his jacket around Jade's shoulders and kissed her head before going into the cabin.

"I thought you were gonna die" Cat commented and sat down next to Jade.

"I thought so too" Jade confessed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were scared of the ocean?" Tori asked.

"You didn't need to know" Jade simply said.

Andre walked into the cabin feeling guilty, he wanted to apologize to Jade but she didn't want to see him so he was going to apologize to Beck "Beck…" Andre exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Beck questioned coldly.

"Beck, none of us knew Jade was that scared of the ocean, it's not Andre's fault" Robbie commented and Beck sighed, Robbie was right.

"I know, it's just….. Jade hadn't had a panic attack like this in a long time, the last time she did was the time I found out about her fear to the ocean and that day I almost lost her, she couldn't breathe at all and they had to put an oxygen mask on her face because she was dying" Beck informed "but this time we didn't have an oxygen mask, I thought I wouldn't be able to take her out of that mental state and I was gonna lose her"

"I'm really sorry" Andre exclaimed, he felt so bad.

"And what about the song?" Robbie asked.

"Oh that's a song she likes, it's called Fly, we sing it together when she is panicking and it helps her relax" Beck explained.

"Does that mean she has panic attacks often but less intense?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes, I mean she doesn't have them so often but sometimes when she gets really stressed out or nervous she loses control and panics but she usually knows how to come back, it's this kind of attack the one that really terrifies me because I know she can't come back without help, I hope she never has to go through one alone"

* * *

><p><strong>I found the song thing really cute to be honest and well, i hope you liked the first chapter!<strong>

**I'm gonna try to make it more intense ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and don't worry, the story is gonna get more intense after this chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p>They went back to the hotel and Jade changed her clothes "Are you okay?" Cat asked.<p>

"Yes, Cat, I'm okay please stop treating me like I'm sick or hurt cause I'm not, as long as I don't touch the ocean I'll be fine" Jade said.

"Let's go have dinner" Tori exclaimed and they joined Sikowitz and the boys in the restaurant of the hotel.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Robbie asked as they ate.

"Honestly I don't know" Sikowitz responded, he wasn't gonna take Jade to the beach again after what happened, everyone in the table was looking down, they all felt the same way and it was starting to bother Jade.

"You know what? If you want to go to the beach tomorrow, do it, I don't care, I'll just stay here and listen to music, it's much better than having to see your frustrated faces" Jade exclaimed madly.

"No, no, Jade, it's not that" Tori commented.

"Yes, it is, you all think I'm ruining your precious vacations and at the same time feel pity for me and it makes me sick" Jade said, she hated the idea of people feeling pity for her.

"Baby, calm down" Beck put his arm around her "You're not ruining our vacation and we don't feel pity for you"

"Yeah, Jade, you're our friend and if you don't like the beach that's fine" Cat smiled "What about going to the pretty forest? It's not really far from here" she suggested and Jade immediately smiled, she really liked forests.

"Yes" Jade exclaimed.

"A forest?" Tori asked unhappily.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Cat said excitedly.

"Okay so tomorrow morning we'll go to the forest so we can be back by night" Sikowitz informed "Please pick convenient outfits, I don't want you complaining"

The girls went to their room and the boys to theirs with Sikowitz "This is gonna be awesome" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes" Cat clapped happily.

"I don't know, guys, a forest? What if we get lost?" Tori questioned.

"We won't" Jade answered "Let's sleep, I want it to be tomorrow" they went to bed and next morning woke up, Jade and Cat were really excited but Tori was nervous, however she dressed up too and they met the guys in the hall.

"You all ready? The cabs are waiting for us" Sikowitz informed.

"Let's go" Beck said and they all did, Sikowitz, Tori, Andre and Cat took the first one and Beck, Jade and Robbie took the second, about an hour later they were by the forest.

"Are you sure you want to stop here? The guides' base is not far from here and as far as I know people shouldn't get into the forest by themselves" the cab driver informed.

"We'll be fine, thank you" Jade said and got out of the car, the cab driver simply sighed and left.

"Jade, you sure you don't want us to have a guide?" Beck asked.

"No, guides ruin the fun" Jade answered.

"Okay so now what?" Tori asked curiously.

"Let's go in" Jade smirked and started walking into the forest, Cat and Beck immediately followed her.

"It'll be fine, Tori" Andre said.

"Let's follow them then" Tori said and they followed Jade, Beck and Cat who were already a few meters away.

They walked and walked for about two hours until they couldn't see anything but trees "Can we stop? I'm tired" Tori sat down on a rock and drank water.

"Yeah, Jade, I agree with Tori" Sikowitz exclaimed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine" everyone sat down and drank water, they were exhausted after walking such a long distance. "I love forests, look around you…..there's only trees and the daylight can barely touch us" Jade smiled, she really loved that place.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Tori questioned confused and annoyed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Kill animals and eat them" Jade said and Tori looked her horrified.

"Really?" Cat asked sadly.

"Ugh no" Jade shook her head, nobody understood her. "We are gonna walk through the forest and…."

"PLAY GAMES!" Cat stood up.

"What kind of games?" Robbie asked.

"What about hide and seek?" Cat suggested.

"But Cat, we are in a forest we don't know, someone could get lost" Beck commented.

"Please!" Cat really wanted to play hide and seek.

"I think hide and seek is good but let's do it in pairings" Jade commented.

"Okay so who's gonna seek?" Tori questioned.

"Sikowitz" Cat suggested.

"Excuse me?" Sikowitz said but they ignored him.

"Alright so there are going to be three pairings" Beck informed.

"I pick Jade" Cat exclaimed and Beck raised an eyebrow, he wanted to go with her but Cat was quicker and he knew she would feel safer being with Jade but at the same time he wanted to make sure Jade was safe.

"I pick Tori" Andre informed.

"I guess we are a pairing" Robbie smiled at Beck who sighed disappointedly.

"Okay, so go hide, I'll count to a hundred, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…" Sikowitz began counting and they all walked in different directions.

"Hurry up" Jade exclaimed "We have to win"

"KK" Cat was just following her, she didn't know where they were going but Jade was smart so she was sure they would win.

On the opposite way Andre and Tori were looking for a place to hide"Look, let's climb that tree" Andre suggested.

"Fine…" Tori followed him and they both climbed up the tree.

Not too far away from them Robbie and Beck were hiding behind big rocks because they couldn't think of anything else. "99 and 100 ready or not here I come" Sikowitz screamed, he walked around for about an hour until he finally saw Robbie's head behind a rock. "FOUND YOU" Sikowitz jumped in front of them.

"Whatever" Beck said upset.

"Damn it" Robbie exclaimed sadly.

"Okay boys help me find your friends" Sikowitz ordered and they started looking for the rest of the gang.

"Look, they're coming" Andre whispered and they stayed quiet.

"Sikowitz, we've been walking for an hour and no sign of them" Robbie commented exhaustedly.

"Yes and it's starting to bug me, call them so we can find them quicker" Sikowitz ordered and Tori started looking for her phone to turn it off but she didn't find it.

"Oh my god" Tori exclaimed and they looked up at them.

"Found ya" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Thanks Tori" Andre said upset as they made their way down.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone is in my bag" Tori apologized.

"Now we just have to find those two" Sikowitz informed "Let's go because I'm hungry and it's late"

They walked for two hours in the direction Cat and Jade had gone but nothing; there were no signs of them and it was starting to get dark "Okay this is too much, someone call them, we have to go back" Sikowitz informed and Beck called Jade but her phone was off.

"Jade turned off her phone" Beck informed, he was starting to feel anxious.

"What about Cat's?" Sikowitz questioned, Andre called her, they stayed quiet hoping to hear her phone ringing and luckily they did.

Cat's phone started ringing and they followed the sound, they were really close but they couldn't see Cat. "I found it" Tori grabbed Cat's phone from the grass and looked around, where was Cat?

"I guess she dropped her phone and didn't notice" Andre exclaimed.

"But how are we gonna find them now? It's getting late and we need to go back" Sikowitz commented stressed, he was starting to get mad and nervous.

"Let's keep looking for them" Robbie exclaimed and they continued walking, it was dark now and no sign of them.

"What is that?" Tori pointed to what seemed a jacket hanging from a little tree.

"I think…..I think it's Cat's jacket" Robbie ran up to it and grabbed it "Yes, it's Cat's jacket" he informed.

"I don't like this" Beck said worriedly.

"Neither do I" Sikowitz was so worried now.

"Maybe Cat had an accident" Tori suggested.

"What about Jade? Where was she?" Beck questioned.

"I don't know, maybe they went in different directions or maybe they had an accident" Robbie suggested.

"I hope they're still together, Cat would not survive here on her own, Jade is another story, she must be okay" Andre exclaimed.

"I don't think so, we need to find them"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was in their point of view, next chapter will be in Cat and Jade's point of view! ;)<strong>

**I hope you liked it, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**KK so here's the next chapter...glad you're liking the story!**

**BUT REVIEW MORE! Come on, guys! **

* * *

><p>"Jadey, we are already too far" Cat commented after walking for an hour, they had heard Sikowitz screaming but they continued walking.<p>

"Yeah but I wanna see something and they won't come with us so forget the stupid game and keep going, it'll be fun" Jade exclaimed.

"But can we take a break please? I'm really tired and hungry" Cat informed.

"Alright, sit down and eat candy from your bra and give me some" Jade sat down in front of her and Cat handed her nuts.

"They're good, your bra is a nice place to keep food" Jade commented and Cat giggled.

"So why are you scared of the ocean?" Cat questioned curiously.

"When i was little, 7 maybe, i used to swim in it a lot with my uncle, we played games and it was really fun, he used to hold me up in the air and turn me around and throw me into the water and then he'd come from under the ocean and scare me, it was awesome but one day i told him to keep me in the air for longer and he did, then i fell into the water again and waited for him to come to surface but he never did, i tried to search for him but it was useless then i started panicking and almost drowned...just like he did but my dad saved me and ever since then i am terrified of the ocean but i don't like to talk about it" Jade informed.

"I'm sorry" Cat exclaimed sadly and Jade half smiled at her.

"Hello ladies" a 40 year old looking man appeared out of nowhere and they immediately stood up, Cat got closer to Jade because she made her feel safe.

"Hello" Jade responded coldly.

"You're not supposed to be here, are you?" Another man came from behind; he looked a little younger than the other.

"That's none of your business" Jade exclaimed.

"Actually it is" a third man appeared holding a large knife and smirked at them. "This is our forest and tourists are not allowed to come here"

"Really? Well, I'm sorry, our bad….we're leaving" Jade turned around with Cat to see another man standing in the way.

"Of course, there are some exceptions" the fourth man commented.

"Jade…." Cat hugged Jade's arm scared.

"Listen, I'd love to stay but there are people searching for us right now and we don't want to waste your time" Jade began to walk with Cat but the fourth man grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the circle the men had made around them.

"Whoa whoa why the rush?" the first man questioned as they got closer and closer to them.

"You can take our phones, just please let us go" Jade was starting to get really scared.

"Yes, take my phone" Cat handed the man her phone but he pushed her hand away causing her to drop the phone.

"No, darling, we don't get visitors often" the second man exclaimed in Jade's ear and she moved away.

"We are leaving, get out of the way" Jade tried to be brave and walk away but the men just laughed, one of them simply grabbed Jade's face and slammed her head against a tree making her fall unconscious immediately.

"JADE" Cat screamed terrified.

"Listen little red, you can come with us by your own feet or like her" one of the men exclaimed as another man grabbed the unconscious Jade from the ground and put her upside down on his shoulder.

Cat didn't have any choice so she nodded slowly "Good girl" the man said and put his arm around her shoulders as they followed the other three men and Jade.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked after walking into the forest for awhile.

"Home, we are going home, sweetie" the man responded. "Take off your jacket" he ordered.

"What?" Cat was so confused and scared.

"I said take off your jacket or do you want me to take it off for you?" the man showed Cat the big knife and she immediately took off her jacket, he grabbed her arm and went to the opposite direction as the rest of the men and set Cat's jacket in a tree then went back to the original way.

It was night time now and Cat had no idea where they were or what was going to happen, these four weird looking scary men had them and Jade was unconscious and she didn't have a phone to call her friends.

They finally arrived to a cabin in the depths of the forest up in the mountain "Look what we found in the forest" one of the men exclaimed and dropped Jade on the floor and the other man pushed Cat inside as well.

"Oh…. Nice" an older man exclaimed. "Did anybody follow you?"

"No, they were alone and don't worry if they're searching for them they're going in the wrong way" the man commented with a smirk on his face.

"Look, they found us two new pets" the oldest man said to a woman who only shook her head and smirked. "Tie them up" he ordered.

"Yes, baby" the oldest man kissed her head.

They tied Jade and Cat to two wood columns; they were a few meters away from each other, one of the men threw a glass of water at Jade's face which made her react, at first everything looked blurry but then she saw Cat in front of her. "Cat" Jade tried to move and realized she was tied as well; she looked around and saw the four men she had seen earlier standing there with a woman and a little girl and next to her a 50 year old looking man.

"Hello" the oldest man exclaimed, Jade stared at him coldly and didn't respond "So you won't say hello back? How rude of you but I'm polite so I'm gonna introduce myself, my name is Erik, this is Mark, Mike, Alan, Louis, my wife Nicole and my daughter Jane, my family" he introduced her to everyone "and from now on, we are your owners" he informed and Jade looked him confused, what kind of crazy family was that?

"From now on you are ours" Erik informed "Who¿s your owner?"

"I'm my owner" Jade responded coldly, he chuckled and nodded at Alan who put a knife on Cat's neck and Erik smirked. "No, don't!"Jade screamed.

"Who's your owner?" Erik asked once again.

"You" Jade answered.

"That's right, now we are gonna eat something because this is gonna a long and very funny night" he smiled and simply walked into another room with the rest of his family to have dinner.

"Are you okay?" Jade whispered and Cat nodded with tears streaming down her face. "No, Cat, don't cry, it'll be fine, we'll be fine"

"They were talking before you woke up, about games they are going to play with us" Cat informed terrified.

"What kind of games?" Jade asked scared of the answer.

"I don't know any of them, they have weird names but the girl mentioned something about their last toy…..she said their last toy died too soon….and I think their dog ate the body" Cat started crying even more.

"Sh,sh, sh it's okay, Cat, we can do this, we have to be strong" Jade whispered even though she was just as terrified but she had to be strong for Cat, they waited for about 20 minutes trying to figure out a way out but they had no luck and it was too late anyway.

"Alright, now we are ready to play!"

* * *

><p><strong>;)<strong>

**Listen, honestly i'm writing this just for fun and i just write what i feel like writing and well, i'm still figuring out what will happen in a few chapters from now, i hope my twisted imagination entertains you guys.**

**What do you think it's gonna happen? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Glad you're liking the story, just a reminder i'm writing this because i like writing it, for some reason i enjoy pain and torture and people seem to like it as well so i share it with you guys, I used to really care about all this and what people thought of me as an author but i've come to the point where if someone doesn't like my story i just don't give a fuck but hey, that does not mean i like seeing rude reviewers so if you have nothing nice to say, don't even bother, i'm not interested in seeing rude comments! :) **

**I haven't gotten any negative reviews on this story yet but i wanted to let you guys know that! :)**

* * *

><p>"Play? Darling, it's too late, let's go sleep instead…..tomorrow after they do what they have to do, we can have some fun" Nicole commented.<p>

"Fine, everyone go to bed" Erik ordered and turned to Cat and Jade "don't even try to escape, my dogs are good at hunting down whores" and with that he left them alone.

"Jade… what are we gonna do?" Cat questioned scared trying to see Jade but it was impossible, the room was completely black.

"Don't panic, we'll get through this" Jade exclaimed "Listen, Cat I think we should do what they want us to do…..it'll keep us alive until we figure out a way to escape"

"Okay…." Cat answered, Jade couldn't see her but she knew Cat was breaking and it was her fault, Cat was the most innocent person she knew and she was suffering because of her.

Jade and Cat fell asleep eventually and next morning Jade was woken up by Nicole throwing ice cold water at her, Jade gasped and opened her eyes to see Nicole standing in front of her "Morning" she said sarcastically. "I'll explain you the rules, first take off your clothes and put this on" she showed them two simple old white dresses "You'll do whatever I tell you to do, you have no right to speak or do anything other than what we say" The men united them and Cat immediately hugged Jade but it didn't last long.

"Come on, take off your clothes" Nicole ordered, Jade and Cat took off their pants, shirts and shoes and put on the dresses, Nicole handed their clothes to the two men, Louis and Mark who grabbed them and walked out of the house. "They're ready!" she shouted and Erik walked into the room holding two animal collars.

He put the heavy collars around their delicate necks and told them to get on their knees "You're gonna do what I tell you to do or you'll get punished, you can't look me in the eyes or you'll get punished" he explained.

Nicole forced them to clean up the house spot by spot with a little brush, they spent four hours on that, when they finally finished they stood in the corner looking down as Nicole and Erik checked their work "Good" Nicole exclaimed "Wait, wait…..what is this?" she touched the floor and showed Erik some dirt.

"Who had this spot?" Erik questioned madly and Cat started panicking, it was her spot.

"The redhead" Nicole answered.

"No, no, it was mine… "Jade lied, she didn't want them to hurt Cat.

"On your knees" he ordered, Jade got on her knees with her head down and Erik took his whip from the couch, Cat gasped in horror and Jade looked at her confused by her reaction before feeling the whip against her back.

"AHH" Jade screamed in pain as Erik used his whip on her.

"Silence" he ordered, Jade closed her eyes in pain and only bit her lips as Erik punished her, he whipped her five times and by when he was done Jade's back felt like hell but it could have been worse, too good she had the dress on.

Cat and Jade were forced to stay in the corner of the house with their heads down and their hands tied behind their backs waiting for the family to give them new orders. "I'm bored" Jane commented.

"I think it's time to play with the new toys" Mike commented and Erik smirked.

"Take them out" Erik ordered and all the family got excited while Cat and Jade started to panic. Mark and Louis pushed them out of the house and tied them to two trees with their hands up above their heads.

The family got in line and one by one they began throwing little arrows at them "Ahh" Cat screamed when the first arrow hit her arm, Jade felt so powerless and guilty.

By the end of the game Cat had two arrows in her arm and one in her belly and Jade had one in each hand, one in her leg and one in her belly, they were both bleeding a little and weak from screaming and crying in pain.

After throwing arrows at the girls until they got tired, the family decided to have dinner outside, they made a bonfire and sat down around it while eating, Jade and Cat were still tied to the trees just watching them.

"Did you do what I told you?" Erik asked Louis and Mark.

"Yes, if there are people searching for them they'll most likely figure out they had an accident and died" Mark responded.

"Okay, good" Erik said.

"How much time are they gonna be here?" Nicole questioned.

"We'll see, there are some new tricks I wanna try on them" Erik answered. "It's late, take them back inside and tie them up to the columns"

One again Jade and Cat were tied to the wood columns but this time they were hurt, Jade's back hurt as hell and so did her hands and belly and Cat was hurt as well, she tried not to move her arm but the pain was there.

"Jade?" Cat exclaimed in the dark.

"Yeah" Jade tried to sound her best.

"We are gonna die, aren't we?" Cat asked sadly.

"No, Cat, you won't die, I promise" Jade said.

"But we can't escape, they're always around us" Cat commented.

"Listen, Cat, I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of this but you have to promise me something" Jade said "If there is a chance for you to escape, you will escape and run as fast as you can, don't look back, don't wait for me, okay?"

"What? No, I can't leave you here" Cat answered.

"Cat, they'll end up killing both of us anyway so if you can escape you will do it, don't worry I'll be fine" Jade commented "You'll get help and everything will be okay, you have to promise me"

"I promise" Cat said "But it's better if we escape together, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course" Jade giggled through the tears trying to make Cat feel better; she was like her little sister.

Sikowitz and the gang had gone to get the police station to denounce the disappearance of Jade and Cat "Yes, the last time we saw them was yesterday morning" Sikowitz exclaimed, it was night time now and it had been over 24 hours since the last time they saw the girls.

"Okay, I need their description" the cop asked.

"Cat was wearing dark gray jeans, a white shirt and a pink jacket but we found the jacket hanging in a tree, she is short and thin, she has slightly tanned skin and red hair, brown eyes and normal sized mouth" Sikowitz explained "Jade was wearing black jeans, a dark gray shirt and a black jacket, she is tall, slim and pale, she has blue green eyes and black hair, wouldn't it be better if I show you a picture?" he asked.

"You have pictures? Yes, of course!" the cop said.

"Here…" Sikowitz showed him a picture of Cat and Jade.

"Okay, we'll send some officers to the scene in the morning" the cop informed.

"In the morning?" Sikowitz questioned surprised.

"Yes, sir, that forest is extremely dangerous at night….. That's why tourists are not allowed in without a guide, people have disappeared in there before" the cop commented.

"What? And they have never returned?" Sikowitz questioned.

"No, we haven't even found the bodies" The cop answered.

Beck was desperate, he needed to find Jade and Cat but he was especially terrified for Jade. "We should be in the forest looking for them right now" Beck said anxiously and upset.

"Calm down, Beck, we spent the night there and we couldn't find them" Tori said and a few seconds later Sikowitz walked out of the office "Sikowitz, what happened?"

"They're gonna start searching them tomorrow" he informed.

"Tomorrow?" Beck questioned desperately "That's not possible, they're lost, we need to go back"

"No, Beck, we are not going back tonight" Sikowitz informed "the officer said this is not the first time people disappear in the forest"

"What….you mean others have gotten lost in there?" Tori asked and he nodded "and have they returned?"

"No…." Sikowitz answered worriedly "If they can't find Cat and Jade, we'll have to assume the worst"

"No, no…. Jade is not dead, she is not" Beck screamed "I'm going back" Beck turned around but Andre grabbed his arm.

"Beck, Beck, it's useless, you won't find them on your own" Andre exclaimed.

"Yes, Beck, none of us is going back to that forest, the cops will do it for us, now we are just going back to the hotel"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter! :) Please review!<strong>

**Oh my god, guys Idina Menzel is gonna perform Let it go at the Oscars! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! In case you don't know her, she is an amazing actress and singer from Broadway and she is the voice of Elsa aka my favorite animated character of all time and i just love her so much.**

**That was completely unnecessary but i just can't hold back my excitement. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Please review more!**

* * *

><p>Jade opened her eyes slowly to realize she was still there, it hadn't been a nightmare, she was with Cat in a house full of psychos and it suddenly hit her, Cat wasn't there, she wasn't tied to the wood column anymore. "Cat, Cat….CAT!" Jade screamed terrified with a couple of tears streaming down her pale face, her worst fears could be coming true, where was Cat?<p>

"Oh I see you woke up" Nicole walked into the living room.

"Where's Cat?" Jade immediately asked.

"You'll join her soon" Nicole exclaimed and untied her.

"Owww" Jade muttered in pain, her body still hurt but Nicole couldn't care less.

"Walk" Nicole ordered and pushed her out of the house, Jade saw Cat holding pieces of wood as Erik broke them with an ax while she was still holding them, Cat had tears all over her face and Jade could see the extreme fear she was feeling.

"Oh look who's here" Erik exclaimed, Cat turned around and immediately ran into Jade's embrace dropping the wood in her way which made Erik mad. He grabbed Cat by her hair and pulled her away from Jade before slapping her.

"No!" Jade screamed, Cat started crying quietly again but tried her best to remain calm.

"Your turn" Erik said to Jade "and you, go stand by that tree with your arms open" he ordered to Cat and pointed to a small tree a few meters away from them. Jade got on her knees and held the piece of wood waiting for Erik to break it apart.

She closed her eyes and couldn't help but let out a little scream when Erik hit the wood with the ax, he did the same thing over fifteen times and each time scared Jade to death, he could simply rip off one of her hands if he wanted to.

While Jade was holding the wood she was staring at Cat and trying to stay strong, Cat wouldn't be able to survive if she saw her broken, Jade was her inspiration and only hope to escape and Jade knew it, she had to be strong. Jade was using her time outside to look around and figure out a way to escape, there was nothing but trees around and she had no idea which way to go but anywhere would be better than that place so that didn't really matter, the only problem was the family, there were usually at least two of the men walking around when they were out.

As Jade thought of a plan, she noticed something that she didn't like at all, she realized Mark and Louis were discretely looking at Cat from top to bottom with a smirk on their evil faces, they were chuckling and nodding at each other, Jade could totally tell what they were thinking and it made her sick and terrified.

"Go stand with her" Erik ordered and Jade immediately did, by that point Cat could barely keep her arms open, she was tired and her injured arm was killing her.

Cat finally put her arms down, she couldn't feel them anymore "Dad, her arms are not open" Jane, who was playing with dead animals, informed and Erik turned around upset.

"I SAID ARMS OPEN" He screamed ready to punch Cat in the face but Jade got in the way.

"Don't touch her" Jade exclaimed coldly and accidentally looked him in the eyes, Erik nodded with a smirk on his face and grabbed Jade by the back of her head making her face him.

"Okay, so you'll get it instead" He informed and punched her in the face, Jade fell to the ground and he kicked her in the stomach twice.

"Jade!" Cat cried in horror at the awful scene.

"I told you not to look me in the eyes" He screamed and punched her in the face again, Jade's lips and nose were bleeding but she was more focused on her stomach, it really did hurt, meanwhile Cat was crying and shaking as she saw her best friend getting beaten up.

"Honey, honey, don't kill her….yet" Nicole exclaimed as she massaged Erik's shoulders "We still need her"

"Yeah, you're right….you're always right" Erik kissed his wife's forehead and walked away, Jade was laying on the grass holding her stomach in pain.

"Jadey!" Cat immediately got on her knees next to her "Are you okay?" she asked innocently knowing Jade obviously wasn't okay.

"Yeah" Jade stood up slowly and took a deep breath "I'm okay" she faked a smile.

"But you're bleeding…" Cat commented and Jade touched her face before looking at her two bloody fingers.

"It's just a little, don't worry" Jade responded and Cat smiled sadly "Hey, it's fine…really" Jade lied once again.

"Hey, bring them in and tie them up" Nicole ordered to Mike and Alan and they did but this time Cat and Jade were tied up in two corners of the house. "Eat" Nicole gave each girl two slices of bread and a tiny glass of water, she didn't want them to die too soon and they were starving so they ate it as soon as they got it.

The family talked about random stuff for about two hours after eating which was really good because Cat and Jade didn't want them to play with their new "toys" again but the time came anyway.

"We are gonna go to the toys house tonight, the thing is which one of you goes first" Erik commented as he looked at them trying to decide. "You" he pointed to Cat who immediately panicked "Bring the other one too" he ordered and Mark dragged Jade down into a room they had never been in.

It was underground and it was the scariest place Jade and Cat had ever seen in their lives, there were no windows or ways out other than the door in house. There were a lot of weird looking tools hanging on the walls, some DVD's on a little table and a strange chair in the middle that could be turned into a bed, the light was low and there were a couple of cameras focused on the chair.

It seemed one of the rooms you see on TV shows where crazy psychos torture their victims but then again, they were with psychos who enjoyed torturing them.

"Get her on it" Erik ordered and two of the men set Cat on the chair.

"No, please, don't hurt me" Cat begged but they didn't care.

"Please, please I'll take it for her" Jade exclaimed scared.

"No, you'll get your own chance, sweetie" Erik responded, once Cat's arms and legs were tied to the chair Erik turned on the camera "Here we go…" he exclaimed, all his family was watching excitedly while Jade was scared to death for Cat.

He took a little knife and started carving a figure on Cat's arm "AAAAAHHHH" Cat's screams filled up the room "STOP PLEASE, PLEASE" she cried as Erik moved the knife in her skin.

"STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IT" Jade screamed desperately "LEAVE HER ALONE…" Jade couldn't handle seeing that but there was nothing she could do, Erik wasn't listening to her.

Cat cried and screamed in pain nonstop for about seven minutes until Erik was done carving the word "Death" in her arm, her arm was all bloody and red. "You're done for now only because your friend is anxious to take your place" Erik commented, Mark and Alan untied Cat and threw her in the corner of the room, she wasn't gonna move anyway.

Louis and Mike set Jade on the chair and made sure her legs, arms and head couldn't move; Jade looked to the camera scared and simply closed her eyes ready to get tortured.

Sikowitz and the gang had been waiting all day for news, Beck was going crazy because Sikowitz wouldn't let him go to the forest again but he needed news, he needed to find Jade.

"Sikowitz, it's 8pm, where are the cops?" Beck questioned anxiously.

"I don't know, Beck, they must be-"Sikowitz was cut off by someone knocking on the door, Andre immediately opened it and three police officers walked into the room. "Any news?" Sikowitz asked worriedly.

"Well, we searched all day and we couldn't find them" The officer informed "But we found this" he showed them Cat's clothes. "They were spread all the way down to the lake"

"Why would she take off her clothes and just leave them there?" Tori questioned.

"Well, we don't know but we followed the hints we found and there were no signs of her body, we can only guess she was attacked by some wolf or had an accident, I'm sorry" the officer commented sadly.

"What about Jade?" Beck questioned.

"Oh right, well….about her, we believe she drowned in the lake" the officer informed and Beck's heart stopped, he couldn't believe what that man just said, Jade could not be dead, it was impossible.

"What? No… no you're lying, she is not dead" Beck exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, we found her phone by the lake and her jacket was floating in the lake…she was nowhere to be seen and I understand she doesn't know how to swim" The officer commented.

"She knows how to swim, she is just scared of the ocean" Beck exclaimed "You have to go back and find her"

"I'm really sorry for your loss, if we get any new information we'll let you know" he exclaimed before leaving the room.

"Beck…." Andre tried to touch Beck's shoulder but Beck turned around.

"No, no Jade is not dead, I can feel it, she is alive…..I have to find her" Beck said firmly and tried to walk out but Sikowitz stopped him once again.

"No, Beck you're not going back to that forest, we'll stay here for another week and if we don't get news, we'll have to call their parents and assume they sadly…..passed away"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up?**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

><p>"Here we go….." Erik smirked and pulled up Jade's dress revealing her legs and belly, he took another knife but this time he set it on fire until it was burning hot; Erik started pushing it into Jade's belly skin while turning it around several times so it would hurt her even more.<p>

Jade gasped in pain as a lot of tears came out of her eyes and Erik smiled, he enjoyed her pain, he started craving a word in her belly with the burning knife as Jade screamed in pain "AHHHHHH" Jade was crying and screaming but she couldn't move her arms or legs or head, only her hands and feet.

He finished craving the word "Whore" in Jade's belly and began craving another one, Jade couldn't stop crying and screaming, the more she screamed the more he lasted "Hahaha you wanted to be here, didn't you?" he laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP AAAAAAHHHH" Jade was sweating and bleeding and begging him to stop desperately but he only laughed, he finished the second word which was "Pain" and Jade thought he was finally done but she was wrong.

Erik took Nicole's hot cigarette and pressed it against Jade's arm, she gasped in pain trying to hold back her scream but then he did it again and again and again and she finally broke into tears and screams again, at that point Jade only wanted to die and end the pain.

Cat had been in the corner of the room covering her ears and crying her eyes out, she didn't even want to look up to see what he was doing to Jade.

"So tell me, do you really wanna take your friend's spot again?" Erik questioned while untying her head and Jade took a deep breath so she would be able to respond.

"Yes" Jade answered firmly and he turned off the cameras.

"You'll change your mind pretty soon" Erik commented as he untied her, he pushed her off the chair and Jade slowly stoo up, her shaking hands couldn't manage to touch her belly, tears ran down her face when she looked down and saw her damaged skin.

Erik and all his family went back to the house and left the two girls inside the toys house "You're gonna leave them there alone?" Nicole asked when they were upstairs again.

"Yes, they can't escape anyway" Erik responded and locked the door "Tomorrow morning we'll go to the supermarket, Louis and Mark, you're staying to take care of them, don't do anything just make sure they stay down there and give them a glass of water, the tall one still needs to learn so she can't die" he ordered and the two brothers nodded.

"Jade…." Cat ran towards Jade and tried to hug her but Jade pushed her away, she couldn't hug anyone at that moment.

"Sorry Cat, my body hurts, I can't hug you" Jade apologized after seeing Cat's sad expression.

Jade's arms had a lot of marks from the cigarette, her belly was still bleeding a little and she still had the injuries from the little arrows in her hands, belly and leg and bruises near eye and cheek from earlier, her back still hurt from the whip but it wasn't as bad anymore. The injuries that were killing her were the ones on her belly but she knew the pain would eventually stop and she had to stay strong.

"What are we gonna do?" Cat questioned scared.

"I don't know, Cat but don't be scared, I told you, you're not gonna die" Jade smiled as she stroke Cat's face "Does it hurt?" she looked at Cat's arm.

"Yes….but I can deal with it" Cat answered "what about you?"

"I can deal with it too, I just can't walk too fast" Jade responded sincerely, she could deal with the pain now but she couldn't move or walk fast without her belly killing her. "Let's sleep, maybe you'll wake up and find out this was all a nightmare" Jade put her arm around Cat slowly and they both fell asleep on the ground.

Next morning Erik, Nicole, Jane, Mike and Alan left to the town, they needed food and house stuff, Mark and Louis saw their chance, they knew they weren't allowed to touch the girls without Erik's permission but they really wanted to have fun with them as well and for them, fun wasn't torturing them.

"Come on, quickly" Mark exclaimed.

"They'll come back till like 8pm, calm down, we have all the time of the world to have fun" Louis responded and chuckled, they opened the door to the underground room and walked downstairs to see the girls sitting on the ground, Cat's head was resting on Jade's shoulder as she stroke her hair.

"So which one do you want first?" Louis questioned, Jade and Cat immediately stood up nervously, Jade knew what they wanted and she wasn't gonna let them hurt Cat in that way too, Cat was basically a little girl.

"Stay away from us" Jade exclaimed and stepped in front of Cat to protect her.

"I'll take the redhead one first" Mark answered.

"Good, I'll take the pale one first then….come on, baby, you'll like it" Louis commented as he walked towards Jade slowly with a smirk on his face.

Mark grabbed Cat's arm and made her lay on the ground "Jade….no…stop" Cat started crying as that man touched her; Louis pushed Jade onto the chair and got on top of her but Jade quickly grabbed the lamp from the table next to the chair and slammed it on Louis' head as hard as she could, luckily he fell off her and she stood up, Mark had already taken off his shirt and was ready to rape Cat, he didn't even realize Jade had hit Louis, everything happened so fast, Jade used the same lamp to hit Mark and it worked, he fell unconscious on top of Cat but she pushed him off her; before leaving Jade quickly grabbed the two cameras on the chair and then grabbed Cat's hand.

"Let's go, faster!" Jade helped Cat stand up and they both ran upstairs, Jade closed the door and they ran out when they realized no one was there "Cat, come on, we have to go" Jade exclaimed and they started running through the forest as fast as they could in the direction Jade thought they had come from but Jade couldn't really run, she wasn't gonna make it and she knew it, she was just losing her time and Cat's time, her opportunity to escape.

Louis and Mark weren't unconscious for long, Jade heard them screaming from inside the house and had to make a decision "Cat, Cat, take these and run, run as fast as you can, don't stop" Jade handed Cat the cameras.

"What? No, Jade we are out, let's escape together" Cat responded.

"Listen to me, Cat, i can't run as fast as you can, you made a promise, this is what I was talking about, you're going to run and run and run until you find help, don't look back, no matter what you hear or see, I'll go to the other way so they don't follow you, now run!" Jade ordered firmly and Cat ran as fast as she could, Jade quickly ran to the opposite direction, she didn't want them to follow Cat.

"We have to find them" Louis shouted

"They can't be too far, one of them can't run" Mark exclaimed, luckily they ran in the same direction as Jade, who indeed wasn't too far from there.

"Hello bitch, where are you going?" Mark stepped in front of Jade and grabbed her by the hair "Go find the other one" he ordered and Louis kept running in the same direction, Jade was only hoping Cat would make it out of the forest alive and maybe tell them where to find her body because she was sure they were gonna kill her.

"You're gonna pay for this" Mark said madly.

"I don't care" Jade responded, they were gonna kill her anyway; Mark couldn't help himself, he punched in the face really hard, he was just so angry and he knew Erik would get really mad if they didn't find Cat.

Mark dragged Jade by the hair all the way back until the house, he tied her up and left her in the corner of the living room, he was anxiously waiting for Louis to come back with Cat, about three hours later Louis arrived with nothing but a worried facial expression and Jade's soul was relieved.

"I couldn't find her" he informed and Mark kicked the couch.

"DAMMIT" He screamed madly and turned to Jade. "You will regret this, I swear" he was red and shaking in rage.

Cat ran and ran and ran until her legs burned; she couldn't take Jade's words out of her head "run and run until you find help, don't look back" Cat had to do it, she had promised it.

A group of tourists and a guide were in the safe part of the forest having fun when suddenly one of them screamed "Oh my god…"after seeing a short girl with red hair, she had blood on her dress and she wasn't wearing shoes, her arm was bleeding and she looked terribly hurt, the scream caught everyone's attention, they turned around and saw Cat barely walking, she was tired but she had gotten it, all she could think about was how proud Jade would be of her.

"What happened to this kid?" a lady questioned confused.

"Water….water…" Cat muttered.

"Someone quickly, she needs water" the same lady shouted, a man handed Cat a bottle of water and when she opened her arm to grab the bottle everyone saw her scar of the word "Death"

"Oh my god" everyone covered up their mouths, she looked so hurt, Cat sat down on a rock and smiled at them after drinking up the bottle of water.

"Thank you" she exclaimed sincerely.

"Darling, what happened to you?" another woman questioned concernedly.

"Jade!" Cat suddenly stood up.

"Who's Jade? Did she hurt you?" a man asked.

"No, no….Jade, I need to tell Sikowitz and Beck… and everyone, please, please I need to get to my hotel" Cat begged.

"Of course, I'll drive you there" the lady offered and Cat smiled.

"Thank you, let's go" Cat exclaimed, she somehow recovered her breath and ran to the lady's car and she drove Cat to the hotel "Thank you so much" Cat thanked the nice lady before running into the hotel and taking the elevator up to their room.

The gang had been crying because of Cat's and Jade's death, Beck didn't want to believe Jade was dead but he cried his eyes out because he knew he might never see her again.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Tori stood up "I'll open…." She informed and walked towards it "Cat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Cat escaped!<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Cat!" Tori exclaimed shocked but incredibly happy at the same time; she hugged the redhead and brought her into the room, everyone stood up surprised as well.<p>

"Cat, oh my god" Robbie said, everyone hugged her except Beck; he was happy to see her but where was Jade? He only wanted to see Jade.

"Owww sorry it hurts" Cat commented.

"Cat, what happened?" Sikowitz questioned, Cat looked so damaged, for a second Cat remained in silence, it was like she had forgotten but then she saw the cameras in her hands and remembered everything.

"JADE!" Cat gasped and Beck immediately turned to her.

"Where is she?" Beck questioned desperately "Cat, where is Jade?" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oww.." Beck was hurting her.

"Beck, Beck, let her speak" Sikowitz ordered "Okay, Cat, what happened to you and where is Jade?"

"Well, I was with Jade in the forest and four men appeared, Jade tried to walk away with me but they slammed her head against a tree and she passed out, they grabbed her and made me go with them" Cat explained "We walked for hours until we got to a house, they tied us up and said that we were their new pets"

"Pets?" Robbie asked and Cat nodded.

"First they made us take off our clothes and put on these dresses, then we had to clean the house with a little brush….and I didn't brush hard enough in my spot" Cat commented "they got mad and Jade lied, she said it was her spot so he made her get on her knees and he…..he…" Cat's eyes got filled with tears.

"He what?" Beck questioned anxiously.

"He whipped her" Cat answered and Tori covered her mouth.

"Oh my god" Beck was so angry and frustrated, how could they whip a girl?

"He whipped her in the back five times" Cat informed "But Jade resisted, after they tied us to two trees and started throwing arrows at us..." Cat started crying even more as she showed them her marks from that game.

"God…" Andre said "those people are crazy"

"Jade got arrows in her hands, belly and leg….." Cat commented "Next day they made us hold wood while he broke it with an ax and then I had to stand with my arms open but I was tired so I put them down and he got mad again" Cat took a deep breath "Jade got in the way again and he beat her up instead of me, I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry" she apologized to Beck thinking he would blame her "he punched her and kicked her but Nicole told him to stop because they still needed her alive" Each word that came out of Cat's mouth broke Beck's heart even more and made him feel a deeply desire of revenge.

"Later that day they took us to the toys house, it was a room underground and there was a chair and a lot of knives and different tools..."Cat informed "they filmed everything..." Cat handed Beck the cameras and showed them her scar.

Beck looked the cameras and took the memory "You sure you want to see this?" Andre questioned and Beck nodded.

"Yes, I need to see Jade" he responded and put the memory into his laptop, they sat on the bed and Cat simply turned around, she didn't want to live that again.

The first video showed a different woman, she looked about 23 and barely alive, she had a lot of marks all over her neck and face, her skin was turning purple and she was shaking "Who is that?" Andre questioned.

"I think you mean who was that..." Tori commented, it was obvious that woman wasn't alive after that and indeed they saw how the woman apparently got an attack and died, that's what the man said after he had tortured her for a while, the video stopped and then Cat's face appeared, she was looking around completely terrified before the man began.

_"AHHHHH STOP PLEASE_" Cat's screams were heartbreaking, then they heard Jade's voice in the background "_STOP PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE_" Beck was so glad to hear her voice again but not in that situation.

"That is..." Tori couldn't even finish her sentence.

"You're done for now only because your friend is anxious to take your place" the man said and they watched how Cat was pushed off the chair and Jade set on it instead, they could only see her face and the way she was looking into the camera, the look in her eyes said everything, she was mentally prepared to die but terrified at the same time, her face was so damaged.

_"AAAHHH_" They saw Jade was trying to move desperately but she couldn't so she was only crying and screaming in pain "_Hahaha you wanted to be here, didn't you_?" the man said and Beck felt the rage filling up his body, Jade screamed and begged that man to stop but he didn't listen, even though they couldn't see what he was doing it was obviously painful, Cat was in the corner of the room covering her ears as if she was in that room watching Erik torture Jade again.

Beck had tears running down his face as he watched his Jade being tortured, her screams got weaker and weaker as the man continued doing whatever he was doing to her, Beck only wanted to get in that video and kill that bastard with his own hands.

The man took his time with Jade and when he was finally done he asked her a question "_So tell me, do you really wanna take your friend's spot again?_" everyone in the room expected Jade to say no but instead she took a deep breath and said "_Yes_" before the video ended, Beck was upset because he knew would only bring more pain to Jade but he felt proud of how brave she was.

"What did he do?" Beck immediately questioned scared. "What happened after this and what was he doing to her?"

"He carved two words in her belly like this..." Cat showed them her arm "But he set the knife on fire before using it on Jade, I think he carved the words whore and pain, that's what they looked like to me, then he burned her with a cigarette..." Cat cried and Beck closed his eyes in extreme pain and frustration, why Jade? She didn't deserve any of that. "After that they just left us in there" she informed.

"But Cat, how did you escape? What happened to Jade? Why didn't she come with you?" Tori questioned confused.

"Jade made me promise that if I had the chance to escape I had to do it even if she couldn't come, I didn't want to but...well, today two of the men attacked us, they wanted to have sex with us but Jade hit them with a lamp and we ran out" Cat explained "But Jade didn't come with me, she stopped because her belly hurt and said 'i can't run as fast as you can, you made a promise, you're going to run and run and run until you find help, don't look back, no matter what you hear or see, I'll go to the other way so they don't follow you, now run'" Cat said the words just like Jade had said them to her "and I did, I ran and ran and I heard one of the man's screams from the other side of the forest, he said 'I'm gonna find you and you're gonna die just like your friend' but I didn't stop, Jade told me not to stop and I wanted to make her proud..." Cat said with a lot of tears running down her face.

"What did he mean by you're gonna die just like your friend?" Andre questioned and Cat looked at him.

"Do you think they killed Jade?" Cat asked back sadly.

"No, no...Jade is alive" Beck exclaimed "she has to be alive; we have to go to that house and find her"

"Cat, do you know the way?" Sikowitz questioned.

"I don't know I just know it's really deep into the forest it takes hours to get there" Cat informed.

"You need to take us there right now" Beck said firmly.

"No, Beck first she has to go to the hospital, then we'll go to the house but not alone, with the cops" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"But Sikowitz, didn't you see that woman? That could be Jade right now and now that Cat escaped they will have to kill her" Beck said desperately.

"I said no, first the hospital and then we all will go for Jade" Sikowitz informed firmly.

Cat changed her clothes and they took her to the hospital, the doctors cleaned and put bandages on Cat's injuries, they were debating whether or not it was convenient to let her go that night.

Meanwhile in the house, Jade had been in the corner all day waiting for Erik and his family to arrive, Mark and Louis had been thinking of a good excuse but they knew Erik was gonna get really angry anyway.

"What's she doing up here?" Erik questioned as soon as they arrived.

"Listen, we went down to feed them as you said and the tall one attacked us and they ran out" Louis explained "We got this one but we couldn't find the redhead"

"WHAT?" Erik screamed madly.

"Don't worry, she was injured, she probably got attacked by some animal" Mark exclaimed.

"No, you idiot she didn't, she escaped" Erik screamed and kicked the couch angrily, then he turned to Jade and looked her with rage in his eyes "You...you'll pay for this before I send you to hell"

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah, they have to get it together and rescue Jade before it's too late! ;)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, glad you're liking the story.**

**Shout out to Elsa: Haha i like your name ;) and omg you've read Memories three times? Wow that's so cool and flattering! Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"How's Cat?" Sikowitz asked the doctor as soon as he walked out of Cat's room.<p>

"She's fine, her injuries aren't serious, her problem is mostly emotional...that girl went through a hell and judging by what she told me, her friend had it worse" the doctor commented.

"Yes, she does so can we take Cat with us tonight so recue Jade?" Beck questioned.

"No, I'm sorry, she needs rest, like I said her injuries aren't serious but they're still injuries and I don't want them to get worse, she can't walk such a long distance tonight, it'll have to wait until tomorrow" the doctor informed.

"What? No, no we need her tonight, Jade is in danger" Beck complained upset.

"I'm sorry, we have to check her all night and make sure she is okay, I wouldn't let her hurt herself more trying to find the body" The doctor commented.

"Body? Jade is alive" Beck exclaimed upset.

"I apologize, I mean trying to find Jade but I have to be honest, judging by what she said we have to be realistic, the chances are she is already dead" The doctor said sincerely.

"You know nothing"Beck said madly and walked away.

"I'm sorry, we understand but he is her boyfriend..." Sikowitz explained.

"No worries, I totally understand and thank you, Cat will be able to go tomorrow morning" the doctor simply informed, Sikowitz sat down next to Beck and put a hand on his shoulder, Tori, Andre and Robbie were standing in front of him feeling terribly bad, Beck wasn't gonna accept Jade's death.

"Listen, Beck..." Sikowitz said "We know this is hard but the doctor is right, Jade is most likely dead by now...especially after Cat escaped" Beck was only looking down listening and refusing to believe his words "She sacrificed herself to protect Cat and that is something beautiful, you should be proud of her cause I am, I always thought Jade was selfish but she proved me wrong, that extremely brave young lady passed away in a terrible situation and I'm not saying she had to because she didn't..." Beck interrupted Sikowitz.

"Stop talking like we already found her body, she could still be alive" Beck exclaimed with tears in his eyes "You don't understand, If Jade dies I will not be able to handle life anymore..." Beck informed and sighed "and knowing she suffered as much as she did...I just, I should have been there and I wasn't, I should have gone with her, I should have died before they touched her and hurt her but I didn't" Beck was crying a lot by that point "Jade didn't deserve any of this, she didn't deserve to be tortured or to die, she never harmed anyone... she, SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" Beck screamed with tears all over his face "I would give anything to be in her place right now, I would give anything to see her smile one more time, to hear her laugh one more time... to hug her just one more time, to protect her... I...I need to find her..." Beck couldn't handle it, he was so broken, he knew that they were right but he couldn't accept Jade's death, he was gonna go to the end of the world to find her.

"Oh Beck..." Tori exclaimed sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Andre said.

They gave Beck a couple of pills so he would be able to calm down and sleep, he needed energies for tomorrow, next day Beck woke everyone up and they dressed up ready to go rescue Jade, everyone but Beck had made themselves to the idea that Jade was dead but they still had to find her.

Erik had sent all the men to search Cat again, he waited all night until they finally came back with nothing "We searched for hours in different areas, she is not here" Mike informed disappointedly.

"Damn it" Erik said madly, that was it, he had to get rid of Jade.

Erik dragged Jade by her hair all the way down to the toys house and threw her on the floor "So tell me, how would you like to die?" he asked as he put gloves on and looked for his whip. "What if stab you and let you bleed to death?" he asked before hitting her with the whip "or I cut off your arms and legs and give them to my dogs" he said and whipped her once again, Jade was only covering her face and the family was just watching.

"Ah" Jade cried in pain and fear as Erik whipped her all over her body, he whipped her nonstop for about ten minutes and by when he was done she had marks on her arms, legs and even though she couldn't see, she knew she had more marks on her back as well.

"So you won't tell me how I should kill you?" Erik questioned but Jade didn't respond so he grabbed her by the shoulders put her on her knees "ANSWER ME BITCH" he slapped her hard which sent her to the ground again "YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING" He screamed as he kicked her several times, Jade couldn't even move, she was just trying to protect her face from the kicks and getting them in her arms, legs, injured stomach and back instead.

By the time Erik was tired of beating her up, Jade couldn't move or breathe without feeling an intense pain all over her body "Set her on the chair" Erik ordered and two of the men did, Erik pulled out a little stick of metal and set it on fire before pressing it against Jade's skin.

"Ahh" Jade screamed in pain, it was burning her skin but he continued doing it, he set it on fire again and burned another spot on her body, he did the same things about 15 times until Jade wasn't screaming as loud anymore, it was like she got used to the pain so he decided to do something different.

Erik tied her feet and wrists really tight and proceeded to throw a considerable amount of water at her face, Jade was lying down and couldn't really move so the water was drowning her "Hahaha refreshing, isn't it?" he laughed and threw more and more water, Jade could only shake her head but it wasn't making much of a difference, he finally stopped and Jade started breathing desperately "This is harder than I thought, I want to kill you but you have to go from a living hell to an actual hell..." he commented.

"What about hanging her?" Nicole suggested.

"That is too fast" Erik answered and kept thinking, Jade only wanted him to shoot her but that was way too easy, she knew her death would be painful.

"No, no I mean you tie a rope around her wrists and we leave her hanging from a tree, stab her a few times and she'll bleed to death" she explained and Erik smirked.

"I like that" Erik commented "Yeah, I really like that...with a bit of luck, some wolf will eat her while she is alive or she'll simply die slowly"

"Exactly" Nicole smiled "Boys, untie her, we are going out" she ordered and Mike and Louis did, they carried her all the way out and then dragged her into the forest.

"Quick, we have to go back soon" Erik commented as they walked.

"Uh...owww..." Jade was really weak and they were dragging her weak body by the arms through the forest, her body hurt as hell but they couldn't care less, Jade didn't even care the fact they were dragging her to her doom, she only wanted the pain to stop, she wanted to be free, she wanted to die.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah!<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovely folks! **

**Your reviews are very nice, i love reading them and it's so cool because i know some of you from my other stories! :')**

**I wanted to let you guys know that...Now, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>They dragged Jade through the forest for about an hour until they found the perfect place to hang her "Here, tie her hands tight" Erik ordered and Mike did, he made sure her hands weren't loose at all, the rope was hurting Jade's wrists but that was good, the more she suffered the better.<p>

"Do it" Nicole ordered and two of the men pulled the rope until Jade was hanging from the tree, her feet were only 16 inches away from the grass but that was enough.

Jade was very tired and weak at that point, she was looking down and seeing the grass and her feet in the air "You comfortable?" Erik questioned as he grabbed Jade's chin to make her face him, she looked into his eyes with deep hatred and madness, she wasn't gonna beg anymore, it was over, they were gonna leave her there to die anyway.

Erik pulled out a knife from his pants and stabbed Jade in the stomach with it, he made sure it wasn't too deep, he wanted her to slowly bleed to death, Jade felt the blade inside her and a tear came out of her eye as a smirk appeared on Erik's face "Happy trip to hell" He whispered in her ear and pulled the knife out of Jade's body.

"Let's go." Nicole said and everyone followed her leaving Jade hanged there, they needed to pack some of their things up and go somewhere else since Cat had probably told everyone about them.

"Cat, do you recognize something? We've been walking for three hours" Andre commented.

"No, no, I don't know..." Cat responded.

"Come on, Cat which way?" Beck asked.

"I don't remember" Cat said sadly.

"It's okay, young lady, just tell us did you see something special? I don't know maybe an area of only rocks, a lake or a weird tree?" One of the cops questioned, there were 20 officers with the gang and a helicopter with a doctor was flying over the forest just in case they found her alive, someone got hurt or to carry the body.

"Well, they found us in tie zone with many big rocks and then we walked in..." Cat suddenly remembered the jacket thing "that way" she pointed to the right "he made me take off my jacket and then we walked to that way" then she pointed to another direction.

"I remember where the jacket was" Robbie exclaimed. "We are not far actually" he started walking and everyone behind him "here...the jacket was here" he informed.

"So... yeah it was that way" Cat informed and everyone started walking in the direction she pointed "It's here, I remember oh my god...yes, yes, they had Jade upside down and I was looking at her hair all the time but the sun started coming down there and I looked at it" she pointed to one of the points in the sky they could actually see because there weren't too many tall trees.

"Come on, we are close" Cat exclaimed excitedly, she couldn't believe she was guiding them correctly.

Beck was so desperate to find Jade, he was walking really fast and didn't even feel tired yet, he could only think of Jade and how much she needed him "There!" Cat exclaimed and pointed to the house which could be seen between some trees.

"Okay, I want you to spread around the house at certain distance and in silence" the officer ordered and all the other cops started getting in position. They walked closer and Cat saw the yard, where they had thrown arrows at them and beaten up Jade and immediately got nervous and scared.

"I wanna go" Cat exclaimed scared.

"It's okay, Cat, they can't hurt you now" Andre commented and Tori hugged her.

"Now" The officer ordered and ten cops started walking quietly towards the house with their guns up prepared to shoot.

"Jane, come on..." Erik exclaimed, everyone already had the necessary stuff which wasn't much and the girl was taking forever.

"HANDS UP, DON'T MOVE" One of the cops screamed and the family immediately panicked, Louis and Mike tried to run but were stopped by two cops.

"Ah" One of them handcuffed Nicole and grabbed Jane's arm making sure she couldn't escape, she was young but Cat had told them how evil she was.

Erik tried attacking the cops with his ax but they controlled him, other cops also handcuffed Mark and Alan and once everyone was under control they allowed Sikowitz and the gang to walk in, Cat stepped into the house completely terrified holding hands with Tori and Robbie while Beck was so ready to see those bastards.

"Where is Jade?" Beck questioned as soon as he walked in and didn't see her in the room.

"Maybe she is in the toys house..." Cat commented and all the family looked her.

"There you are... "Louis exclaimed and chuckled evilly "You run fast, sweetheart"

"Don't talk to her" Robbie ordered upset.

"Where is the toys house?" Beck questioned.

"There...come on" Cat started feeling safer and finally let go of Tori's hand to show Beck and the rest of the gang the way down to the toys house.

They opened the door and Beck ran downstairs but it was empty, there was only blood and water on the floor; however that place was extremely creepy and terrifying.

"WHERE IS JADE?" Beck screamed as soon as he came back upstairs, the cops were looking for her as well and the family was in different corners of the house handcuffed, there were only a couple cops watching them.

"Do you really want to know?" Erik laughed and Beck recognized his voice, he was the one torturing Jade in the video.

"You son of a bitch" Beck kicked him in the face as hard as he could.

"Beck!" Tori exclaimed, he could get in trouble for that but at that point he couldn't care less.

"Where is she?" Beck grabbed him by his shirt and questioned madly.

"In hell" Erik answered with a smirk on his face and Beck couldn't help himself, he started punching him in the face really hard.

"Where is she?" he screamed and kept punching him "You bastard"

"Beck, Beck..." Sikowitz and Andre held him back, Erik's nose and mouth were bleeding and he was looking at Beck with rage in his eyes.

"I'm guessing she is your sister or your girlfriend..." Erik commented and smirked.

"Where is she?" Beck questioned once again trying to free himself from Andre's and Sikowitz's arms.

"I told you, she's in hell" Erik informed "Do you want the details of her last hours?" Beck was looking him and trying to hold his tears and his rage back. "Since this bitch got to escape..." he exclaimed referring to Cat "I had to punish the other, I whipped her and kicked her until I got tired...I burned her" Erik laughed "You should have seen how much she screamed, I drowned her for a while and finally decided to end her pathetic existence" Erik finished.

Cat started crying into Robbie's shoulders as Erik told them the details, she couldn't believe Jade was dead and neither could Beck, everyone else was sad but they had already assumed she was dead.

"You're gonna pay for this" Beck informed coldly with tears in his eyes, in a second he grabbed the gun from one of the cops and pointed it to Erik's head "Where is she?"

"No" Jane screamed from the other side of the room.

"Beck, put the gun down" Sikowitz ordered but Beck ignored him.

"Go ahead, pretty boy" Erik teased and Beck was about to pull the trigger, he really wanted to kill that man himself but Nicole's scream stopped him.

"I'll tell you where she is" Nicole screamed "don't kill him" Beck turned around and thought for a second before agreeing.

"Okay..." Beck nodded, he only wanted to find Jade...or her body.

Two cops followed Nicole and the gang on their way to find Jade, everyone but Beck and Cat believed she was dead but they couldn't, they just couldn't accept Jade's death, especially Beck.

Jade had been hanged for two hours now and she was still awake but really weak, she had tried to untie her hands earlier but it was impossible, she only got to hurt herself more, Jade had already accepted her death, she only wished it would come faster but at the same time, while being there, she was looking back into her memories knowing she wouldn't be able to see her friends or family ever again and they probably wouldn't even find her body.

Jade wanted nothing but to see Beck, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her but she knew that wouldn't happen; Beck, Beck...he was the only person she could think of while staring at the grass below her feet and that was the last face she thought of before everything became black.

* * *

><p><strong>;)<strong>

**I know you all must be hating me right now, i won't tell you if Jade is dead or not, you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!, Love ya guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating but okay, i have an explanation in case you wanna know**

**It wasn't even because i didn't know what to write, actually the chapter's been written since saturday but okay, so i just got back to school on monday and i was supposed update but i got really sick that day and stayed in bed all day and yesterday sucked, i went to school, to the dentist and i was drowning in homework so it was impossible for me to update.**

**But well, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They walked for a while until Nicole finally stopped and pointed to the back part of the big tree Jade was hanged on "There..." she exclaimed and Beck immediately ran towards it, he walked around it with hope and fear filling up his body before finding out if that woman was telling the truth and then he saw Jade or what was left of her, she was hanging from the tree by her wrists and her white dress covered in blood, she had lots of marks on her arms and legs and her hair was falling over her face but it was her.<p>

"Oh my god..." Beck exclaimed as he fell on his knees and covered up his mouth.

"Jadey!" Cat cried at the awful scene.

"We found her body" One of the cops informed by radio.

"God..." Tori covered her mouth too, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and neither could the rest of the gang; the picture was just so heartbreaking and painful to see.

"What kind of monster can do this to a girl?" Sikowitz questioned completely thrilled by the situation.

"Jade..." Beck stood up with tears running down his face and walked towards her, he wanted to touch her but he was so scared to hurt her more "Get her down" he ordered but the cops were already on that; Beck finally managed himself to touch her softly and hugged her gently just in time before the cops cut the rope.

Jade's body suddenly fell into Beck's embrace before he sat on the grass with her body on his lap and stared at her damaged face, she looked so hurt and pale, he stroke her face gently as he cried his eyes out "Jade, Jade..." he kept whispering as he stroke her delicate cheeks "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Beck screamed in rage and pain to the sky while holding Jade's body against his chest.

Nobody could get close to them, they all understood that it was something Beck needed to do, he needed to touch her and see her to convince himself that she was dead, Beck started untying the rope around Jade's wrists and stroke them softly afraid of hurting her even though she couldn't feel anything anymore, that's what he thought until he felt Jade's pulse, he immediately touched her neck and smiled "SHE IS ALIVE, SHE IS ALIVE" He screamed and an officer immediately felt her pulse, indeed she was alive, weak but alive.

"Yes, she is alive" The officer informed and everyone's faces lighted up, Jade wasn't dead after all, at least not yet.

"Yes" Cat gasped in happiness, she only wanted to see Jade okay.

"Thank god" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yes, baby, you're gonna make it" Beck whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek still with tears running down his face.

"I need the doctor to be ready, she needs attention now" The officer informed and the helicopter got Jade on board and the gang after her while the cops took care of Nicole and her family of psychos.

"Okay, okay I know you love her but I need to check her so please stay out of the way" the doctor ordered as he got all the things he needed ready, they were on their way to the hospital but she needed to stop bleeding.

The doctor cut off Jade's dress with a pair of scissors revealing her very injured body; she was only wearing underwear and a bra so everyone could see her legs, arms and belly, she looked slightly skinnier and covered in marks and scars.

"They stabbed her..." the doctor informed as he checked her "I don't know if it touched an organ, it doesn't seem so but I need to stop the bleeding" he said and proceeded to cover it up with a bandage, it wasn't too long before they arrived to the hospital and Jade was put in emergencies., though.

"She's lost so much blood" the doctor from the helicopter informed "her type is O negative"

"We don't have that type of blood" the other doctor commented, Beck was standing behind them and immediately joined the conversation.

"I'm O negative, take all the blood you need" he said

"Perfect, follow me" the doctor ordered and Beck did, the nurse extracted some blood and told Beck to go back to the waiting room.

"She needs to recover" Beck exclaimed as he walked around the waiting room anxiously, he needed news, it'd been over an hour since they got there.

"She will, she is a very strong young woman" Sikowitz commented "I mean after all the things she went through, she shouldn't be alive but she is"

"Remember when she said she felt she shouldn't come?" Cat asked and they nodded "I think she had a bad feeling "

"Yes, she did and I insisted...if I hadn't, she would be okay" Beck exclaimed feeling guilty.

"Hey, Beck this wasn't your fault, how were you supposed to know there was a family of murderers in the forest? No one here knew" Andre commented.

"But I should have gone with her, if Jade doesn't make it...I'll never forgive myself" Beck said sincerely. "I was supposed to protect her"

"Beck, stop it, Jade wouldn't want you to talk like that" Tori exclaimed and the rest of the gang nodded but they couldn't convince Beck otherwise, he felt so guilty.

Suddenly they heard the voices of a couple in the hallway "Where is my daughter?" the female voice questioned rushed.

"Your daughter?" the lady questioned back.

"Yes, Jade West" the male voice confirmed and the gang stood up at Jade's name.

"Those must be Jade's parents" Tori commented.

"Indeed they are, Mr. and Mrs. West, this way" Sikowitz called them and Jade's parents immediately walked towards him and the gang.

"Beck, where is Jade? What happened?" Jade's mother questioned worriedly as soon as she saw him.

"Sikowitz told us she had an accident" Jade's dad commented.

"She didn't have an accident..." Sikowitz confessed.

"No, she didn't have an accident; she was kidnapped, tortured and nearly killed by a bunch of psychos" Beck informed, rage dripping from his voice.

"Oh god..." Jade's mother covered her mouth as her blue eyes got filled up with tears.

"What?" Jade's dad questioned not completely understanding.

"Jade West" A doctor walked towards them and everyone turned around quickly.

"Yes, yes how is she?" Beck immediately questioned and the doctor looked down.

"How's my daughter?" Mrs. West asked desperately.

"Jade lost so much blood, luckily Beck's donation was enough to keep her alive" the doctor informed and Beck's soul was relieved.

"That means she is okay?" Cat questioned.

"I wouldn't use the term okay, the blade fortunately didn't reach any organ but she's got a lot of other injuries, not severe enough to cause her death but definitely worthy of treatment, especially emotional" the doctor commented "That young lady was sadistically tortured, whoever did this to her either hates her so much or is completely sick, I mean we cleaned up all the blood in her body and she has the words 'whore' and 'pain' carved on her belly, she's got scars from arrows which is sick in her leg, both hands and tummy, there are also marks from cigarettes all over her arms and they burned her with something else but I can't tell what it was, she has marks from a whip on her back, legs and arms, some are more recent than the others and well, they obviously hit her because she has bruises" the doctor finished, each word he said was so hurtful for everyone but especially for Beck and for Jade's parents, they couldn't believe that a trip that was supposed to be fun ended up becoming a nightmare for their daughter.

"Can we see her?" Mrs. West questioned.

"She is still unconscious but yes, you can see her, just please no screaming or loud noises" The doctor ordered and everyone nodded, he showed them the way to Jade's room and they walked in quietly.

Beck walked towards the bed and stroke Jade's face softly as a few tears ran down his face, he was so happy to know she was alive but at the same so sad that she was in that situation. "Who did this to my daughter?" Mr. West questioned coldly while trying to hold his tears back after seeing his little girl lying in that hospital bed.

"A family" Cat answered "they're all crazy but the one who did most of the things is Erik"

"Erik?" He asked and Cat nodded.

"He is arrested and so is his family" Sikowitz informed.

"Jail... that isn't enough" Jade's dad exclaimed and Mrs. West looked at him confused.

"What are you thinking?" she questioned but he didn't respond he only kept staring at his daughter with deep pain and rage; he had to put that man through the exact same things he did to Jade.

Beck took the chair by the bed and held Jade's hand all the time, he wanted her to feel him and to realize she was safe now, Jade's parents and the gang had been on the couches but it was late now and nobody had eaten anything so the West's decided to invite them dinner.

Everyone but Beck left the room to go eat something but he just couldn't, he wanted to be with Jade all the time, he wanted to make sure she was okay every second and especially he wanted to be there when she woke up, he needed to see her bright beautiful eyes and her gorgeous smile.

Beck was falling asleep on the edge of the bed still holding Jade's hand when suddenly it started moving which made him react immediately, he looked her face closely waiting for her to open her eyes and see him. "Jade!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! <strong>

**The story is not over yet but it will soon! **

**I don't know when i'm gonna update but i'll try to do it as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey bitches, i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.**

**Okay i had to use that because apparently most of you thought the story was over, it's not! **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Beck exclaimed excitedly as soon as Jade's eyes opened filled with confusion, she looked around completely lost not knowing where she was or why she was there. "It's okay, baby, you're safe" Beck informed and she finally turned to him.<p>

Jade started crying and Beck hugged her "Beck..." she cried into his shoulder, she couldn't believe she was alive and with Beck, the last thing she remembered was seeing the grass below her feet as she hanged from a tree.

"Everything's fine, you're safe here, they won't hurt you ever again" Beck informed and kissed her head as Jade sobbed quietly into his shoulder "Oh Jade, I thought I had lost you, I wanted to die" he confessed and hugged her a little tighter.

"Ow..." Jade moaned in pain and Beck immediately broke the hug.

"I'm sorry" he apologized and Jade lied back slowly still assimilating the fact she was no longer in the hands of those psychos.

"Where's Cat? Is she okay?" Jade questioned worriedly as soon as she remembered and Beck nodded smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, she is okay; she helped us to find you" Beck informed as he held and stroke her hand.

"She was very brave" Jade smiled proudly still with tears in her eyes "I was afraid that maybe she'd had an accident, it's so good to know she made it"

"Why did you do that? Why did you decide to stay there to die and leave me alone? You could've escaped with Cat" Beck commented a little upset and Jade sighed.

"No, Beck I couldn't and if I had gone with Cat, they would have caught us both and we wouldn't be alive now" Jade explained "I couldn't let them kill Cat, she didn't deserve to die that way"

"Oh Jade, you silly crazy girl" he said with tears running down his face and kissed her hand "I'm so proud of you, I love you more than anything" he said sincerely and Jade smiled at him; suddenly the door opened and the gang, Sikowitz and Jade's parents walked through it.

"JADE!" Cat screamed when she saw her friend was awake and ran towards her; Jade sat down and hugged the redhead tightly.

"Oh Cat, you made it...I told you everything would be okay" Jade commented as she stroke Cat's cheeks.

"Yes, I ran and ran until I found help, I didn't stop, not even once" Cat informed with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you" Jade said and a smile appeared on Cat's innocent face which made Jade smile as well. "You saved me"

"You saved me first" Cat responded.

"Oh baby" Mrs. West exclaimed and Jade turned to her, she hadn't realized her parents were there.

"Mom, dad" Jade smiled happy to see them "I thought I wouldn't see you ever again" she commented and her mom hugged her followed by her dad.

"Darling, we were so worried about you" Jade's dad informed.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Jade exclaimed and broke the hug; her mom wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Hi" she said to the rest of her friends and Sikowitz.

"I'm so happy to see you" Tori said sincerely and Jade smiled at her, Tori might not be Jade's best friend but she is still her friend and Jade was happy to see her too.

"What happened after I escaped? One of them said I was gonna die like you" Cat commented, everyone was standing around the bed ready to hear the story "I thought they had killed you" she said and Jade shook her head slowly as she moved back a little.

"No, he said that because he wanted you to come back" Jade said.

"Did they rape you?" Cat questioned and Jade looked down, they hadn't raped her but it was still embarrassing.

"No..."she almost whispered "I thought they would but they were more worried about making up an excuse to justify the fact you escaped" she informed "I'm so glad I told you go in the other way, they were stupid enough to follow the way I was in" she smiled at Cat "One of them told the other to find you and punched me, he said I was gonna die but I didn't care, he brought me back and I stayed in the corner of the room all day, they were freaking out because Erik was gonna explode" she explained.

"What'd they say to him?" Cat asked.

"They said I attacked them when they were gonna feed us when in reality they were trying to rape us" Jade said upset and Beck took a deep breath trying to control his anger "Erik arrived and indeed got really angry, he said he was gonna send me to hell and ordered them to go search for you all night but they couldn't find you so he did...he sent me to hell" Jade said with tears in her eyes.

"What'd he do?" Andre questioned sadly.

"He dragged me into the toys house and started whipping me; he did that for a long time and kept saying different ways to kill me" she informed with tears streaming down her face and rage dripping from her voice "Then he put me on my knees and punched me and kicked me until he got tired, after he started burning me" she informed and looked her arms where she thought she had marks and indeed she did have the marks.

"Don't look at them" Beck exclaimed and Jade sighed.

"He drowned me for a while and decided to kill me but he didn't know how" Jade said "Nicole told him to hang me but he said it was too fast, he wanted me to suffer more, he wanted me to suffer for me and for Cat...they dragged me through the forest and hanged me from a tree by my wrists then he stabbed me, I still can see the smirk on his face and the way he said happy trip to hell, I tried to untie myself but gave up and suddenly everything turned black, after I woke up here" she finished and her mom immediately hugged her.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that" She exclaimed and Jade hugged her back.

"He is gonna regret doing that to you, honey, I promise" Jade's dad exclaimed and hugged his wife and daughter; Beck didn't know what Mr. West was talking about but he wanted to be part of whatever he was planning.

Everyone was in the room when the doctor walked in "Hello, glad to see you woke up, Jade" he exclaimed and Jade half smiled at him.

"How's she? When will we be able to take her back home?" Mrs. West questioned.

"Well, she is out of danger but she needs so much rest and therapy, about all those scars, well, some of them will eventually disappear and others will need a really strict and expensive treatment" the doctor informed.

"Money is not a problem, please don't hesitate about giving her the best treatments" Mr. West exclaimed.

"I won't, Mr. West but I'm afraid we don't have that treatment here, I'm sure you'll find way better and quicker options in LA, I can give you the name of the most prestigious specialists if you want" The doctor offered and Mr. West nodded "But she can't leave, not yet, maybe in two or three days" he informed and Jade sighed disappointedly, she wanted to put land between her and those people.

"It's okay, Jade, we'll be here with you all the time, you won't get bored" Cat commented happily and Jade chuckled.

Jade's mom, Beck and her friends stayed with her all day and Mr. West had gone out apparently to buy them pizza but in reality he was at the police station "Mr. West, what you are asking me to do is serious, it could get me and you in trouble with law" the Capitan commented.

"This is really important to me and don't worry, nobody will ever know you helped me, I can add a zero to the amount of money I offered you" Mr. West commented and the officer thought about it and finally nodded.

"Fine, fine, look, they are set to be transferred to jail tomorrow evening, the woman and the girl are another story, the woman will go to women jail and the girl will be sent to the juvie in a few days" the officer informed.

"It's fine, I don't care I just want Erik...the others will get their punishment in jail but that bastard deserves more" Mr. West said and the officer took a deep breath.

"Alright, this is the plan, tomorrow I'll put Erik to sleep before we transfer the other four men, I'll erase him from the system so it'll be like he doesn't exist" he explained and Mr. West nodded "I'll put him in a trash can which will be waiting for you in the back of this building tomorrow at 10pm, you have 30 minutes to take him with you or this plan will go to hell"

"Okay, don't worry, I'll be here" Jade's dad responded.

"Oh and whatever you're going to do with him, please get rid of the body, burn it if it's necessary, he can't be found" the officer said firmly and Mr. West nodded.

"Thank you, nice doing business with you"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys but i love revenge and so does Jade's dad ;)<strong>

**Please REVIEW! **

**and again, the story is not over yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mr. West bought the pizzas and went back to the hospital very satisfied after basically buying Erik's life, that bastard was going to pay for what he had done to Jade "Honey, did you make the pizza yourself or why did it take so long?" Mrs. West questioned with a little giggle.<p>

"What? Oh nothing, I had to do something on my way back, nothing important, where's Jade?" He questioned as he handed the pizza to the gang.

"The doctor is checking her, she should be back soon" Beck informed and Mrs. West nodded.

"How has she been?" He questioned.

"Well, she's been better than I thought she would be" Mrs. West commented.

"Jade was sure she was gonna die so knowing that she survived is enough to make her happy, I guess" Tori said and about two seconds later the nurse walked into the room pushing Jade's wheelchair.

"There you are, dad, we were starving, where's the pizza?" Jade exclaimed excitedly and he smiled at her.

"Bad news, Miss West, you can't eat pizza" The nurse informed.

"What? What am I supposed to do? See them and eat gelatin?" Jade questioned back upset.

"Exactly" the nurse answered and Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, darling, you'll be able to eat all the pizza you want soon" Mr. West kissed his daughter's head and helped her to stand up.

"It's okay, I can do this" Jade said and stood in the middle of the room by herself, she wanted to prove them she was fine and ready to go home. "See? I can eat pizza and go home right now" Jade exclaimed shortly before her legs weakened and her stomach hurt, luckily Beck was right there ready to catch her. "Ah..."

"Gosh, Jadelyn, when will you listen to the doctor?" Her mom asked madly "He said you can't handle so much weight right now, go back to bed, young lady" she ordered and Jade only laughed, she didn't actually obey her parents but it was funny seeing them freak out.

"Dad, the nurse is gone, can I have a slice?" Jade questioned once she was back in bed and the nurse had gone out.

"Jade..." Beck warned, he didn't want her to get sicker.

"I haven't eaten in days, I'm starving and this is not food" Jade commented upset referring to the fruit and gelatin on her little bed table. "Cat is eating pizza...why can't I do it?"

"Because Cat's not as injured as you are, you'll have to eat your fruit and gelatin and that's the end of the discussion" Beck informed firmly and Jade raised an eyebrow at him before turning to her parents who only chuckled, they really liked Beck for their daughter, he was caring and protective and he obviously adored her.

"Why do you hate me?" Jade questioned, she knew he didn't hate her but she wanted to manipulate him.

"Jade, it won't work but since I'm nice, I'm gonna eat fruit and gelatin with you, is that okay?" Beck smiled and Jade couldn't help but smile back, Beck was just too sweet to her.

Jade and Beck ate the healthy food while everyone else enjoyed their pizza and later that night, the gang left to the hotel, all except Beck, he stayed in the hospital with Jade and her parents.

Beck was sat on a chair by the bed and his head was resting on it while he held Jade's hand, he was asleep just like Jade and Mrs. West felt bad, he was obviously uncomfortable. "Beck, Beck..."she whispered and Beck opened his eyes slowly "I think you should get some sleep, go back to the hotel, she'll be fine"

Beck looked at Jade and smiled before turning to her mom "No, I insist, I want to stay here with her...I know she is safe now but I feel the need to make sure that doesn't change, last time I left her alone she almost died, it's not happening again" He explained and Jade's mom smiled.

"Oh Beck, Jade's very lucky to have you" Mrs. West commented sincerely.

"No, I'M very lucky to have her" Beck responded "You have no idea how much of a nightmare the past few days were, everyone said she was dead..." he commented "I just...you don't know how much she means to me, the only idea of losing her...i..." he said with a few tears in his eyes as he remembered those awful moments "Jade is my everything, I would not be able to live without her...and when I saw her hanging from that tree...she looked so bad... So hurt...it was like I'd been stabbed in the heart, life was not worth it anymore, she was dead..." his voice cracked, Beck had lots of tears running down his face by that point; it was like reliving that moment when he thought Jade was dead.

Mrs. West hugged him and wiped his tears away "But she wasn't, she is alive and she loves you as much as you love her, I'm sure" she commented "Look at her, she is fine...my baby, your girlfriend is alive and anxious to go back to Hollywood Arts and sing and act and enjoy her life, with you" Beck was only crying and nodding at everything Mrs. West said with a smile on his face.

"You're right"

"Yes and now, if you're gonna stay, at least go get some coffee and you can take the couch if you want to sleep" Mrs. West commented and Beck nodded, he wiped all of his tears away and smiled at her before walking out of the room.

Beck walked out of Jade's hospital room and the hallway was almost completely empty, there was only Mr. West walking in circles and having some kind of inner battle with himself. "What am I supposed to do with him?" he questioned and Beck looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone and he hadn't seen Beck so he was talking to himself. "That bastard needs to pay but that would make me a murderer just like him..." as soon as he said that Beck understood where he was going and couldn't help but feel a deep desire of revenge.

"Mr. West?" Beck said and Jade's dad turned around nervously.

"Since when have you been stalking me?" He questioned.

"I just came out of the room and couldn't help but hear you; I'm guessing you were talking about Erik?" Beck asked and Mr. West looked down "Look, Mr. West I won't judge you if you want to punish him for what he did to Jade, in fact there's nothing I want more than to kill that bastard with my own hands" Beck confessed and Jade's dad stared at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Really" Beck answered "Do you have any plans?"

"Okay, okay I will trust you but I'm not sure if I want to get you involved" Mr. West commented."I bought Erik, I'll pick him up tomorrow and it'll be like he never existed, i'm free to do whatever i want with him"

"So you're planning on killing him?" Beck whispered and Mr. West got a little closer to him.

"I want him to suffer as much as he made my baby suffer, he has to pay and jail is not enough" Mr. West exclaimed, rage dripping from his voice.

"Please, please, I want to be there, I want to make him pay too" Beck said, he really wanted to torture that man to death and he knew that it was wrong but every time he remembered what Erik had done to Jade his rage and hatred grew.

Mr. West thought about it but finally agreed, Beck deserved to get his revenge too and now it was done, they were going to put Erik through hell before sending him to actual hell.

Next morning Beck was sat by the bed and had fallen asleep on the edge again while Jade's parents were on the couch. "No, no...please stop, STOOOOOOOOP!" Jade suddenly started screaming which caused everyone to wake up scared.

"Jade, Jade..." Beck tried to wake her up but it wasn't working, Jade was pressing her legs and arms against the bedding like she was tied to it, she was crying and screaming desperately and Beck felt so powerless.

"NO, PLEASE, NO, STOOOOOP, PLEASEEEEEEEEE, AAAAH, IT HURTS" Jade screamed with tears all over her face as she apparently tried to move but for some reason couldn't.

"Jade, JADE, WAKE UP" Beck raised his voice but Jade wasn't responding.

"Oh my god" Mrs. West was panicking.

Suddenly Jade gasped and opened her eyes, she sat down very quickly and started looking around terrified while shaking "Jade, it's okay" Beck immediately said and tried to touch her but she pushed his hand away.

"Here we go..." That's what Jade heard.

"No, get away from me" she said horrified and moved back scared, she wasn't seeing Beck, she was seeing Erik and she wasn't in the hospital, she was in the toys house. Jade kept looking around completely sure she was back there with the psychos.

"Honey..." Her mom tried to reach her face but Jade pushed her hand away too and started breathing heavily.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE, PLEASE...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade started screaming and crying as she pressed her arms straight by her sides and shook her head desperately as if she was tied and being tortured "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP, PLEASE KILL ME, PLEASE, PLEASE...Please..." she was screaming and sobbing and having breathing problems and they didn't know what to do to take her out of that mental state.

A few seconds later two doctors and three nurses walked into the room and pushed Beck and Jade's parents away from the bed "Jade, Jade, listen to me!" the doctor said firmly and put a hand on Jade's shoulder, she immediately reacted and got off the bed, surprisingly she was walking backwards without dropping.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, NOT AGAIN...PLEASE SHOOT ME, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEE" Jade walked back until she was in the corner of the room completely terrified of everyone.

"Jade!" The doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her closer and Jade started freaking out.

"NO, NO, NO...STOP, STOP, NOT AGAIN..." She started screaming and kicking as the doctor held her back so the nurses could inject her. "NO, NO...no...no...no...pleas..."Jade finally fell asleep in the doctor's arms and he set her on the bed again.

Jade's parents and Beck were just standing there completely scared and heartbroken by what had just happened. "Please don't freak out, I told you she would need therapy, I expected something like this to happen, she is completely traumatized, what she went through wasn't easy" the doctor exclaimed.

"But she was scared of us" Mrs. West said sadly.

"No, no, no I'm pretty sure she was having flashbacks, judging by the way she was pressing her arms against her sides I believe she felt she was being tortured again thus she wasn't with you, she was with the monster that did that to her" The doctor explained.

"Oh my god, when will this be over for my baby?" Mrs. West questioned with tears in her eyes.

"It will take time but as for now, be prepared because this could happen again and she must be taken out of that mental state soon or she could stay there if you know what I mean" the doctor commented and they looked at him confused "By stay there I mean she could completely lose track of time and everything and she would permanently believe she is still there, it's a series of hallucinations that sadly don't have an end and the patient has to be controlled with medicines in special clinics because they tend to hurt themselves"

"Oh god..." Mr. West exclaimed worriedly.

"Yes but don't panic yet, as long as we keep her conscious in the real world or in this case unconscious she should be fine"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, i'm still considering the revenge thing, i really want Erik to pay but i'm not sure if i want Beck and Jade's dad to do it themselves, what do you guys thinkwant? I kind of have something planned for that but i still want to know your opinions.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner but from now on the updates will be like this (probably on the weekend) because i'm starting social service on monday which means i'll leave my house at 6am and then come back at 7:30pm but then i have gym so i'll be back at 9:30-10pm plus homework for the next 6 (or more) months :/ **

**Anyway, here's the the update****. **

* * *

><p>Sikowitz and the gang arrived to the hospital a few hours later and Jade was still asleep, Jade's parents and Beck had been tearing up the whole time after the incident that morning but they had to be strong. "How's she?" Tori questioned curiously.<p>

"Not so good" Beck answered sincerely.

"What happened?" Cat questioned.

"She had a nervous breakdown this morning" Mr. West informed but before he could give more details everyone's attention was dragged to Jade as she rubbed her eyes before opening them.

"Jade?" Beck asked to see if she now realized she was safe.

"What happened?" Jade questioned confused and Beck sighed in relief.

"Honey, you had a nervous breakdown earlier" her mom informed and Jade looked down trying to remember but she couldn't.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you were screaming and crying and scared of us...or well, the doctor said you thought you were still with them" Beck explained.

"Well, I had a nightmare but that was it, I never woke up until now...you're telling me I was awake during my nightmare?" Jade questioned confused and they nodded "But, but...how? how can I be awake and not know it?"

"I don't know, baby but you were" Mrs. West responded.

"But Cat's never had one of those moments, has she? Have you?" Jade asked Cat.

"Well, I have nightmares every night...but I wake up and everything is fine" Cat commented and Jade looked down.

"Listen, Jade, the doctor said that if we don't get you out of that mental state when you're experiencing those hallucinations you could stay in that dimension forever" Beck explained "You have to be strong and to understand you're not there anymore, get it in your head"

"You mean that if I have an attack I'm gonna live thinking that I'm still with them..." Jade said and started breathing heavily with tears in her eyes as she shook her head scared "No, no, no...I don't wanna go back, even if it's in my head I'd be back...I don't wanna go back, please, please, can't they just keep me asleep?" Jade was panicking.

"Jade" Beck exclaimed.

"No, no you don't understand" Jade stood up and started walking in circles anxiously "HE DID IT" She exclaimed "He sent me to hell, I don't wanna live the rest of my life thinking I'm with them...no, no I'd rather die"

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed once again.

"No, no, I'm not going back if I go back I'm gonna kill myself, I'm not staying there...no, no, NO!" Jade was losing it again.

"Jade!" Beck almost screamed and grabbed her by her arms. "Listen carefully, you're not going back, now breathe and calm down" he ordered and Jade looked down.

"I just don't wanna go back" Jade whispered.

"You're not going back" Beck exclaimed and hugged her "never, I promise" he kissed her head and they broke the hug.

"Better?" Her mom asked and Jade nodded.

"Jade, you're standing" Cat pointed out and everyone noticed.

"Yeah, that's good" Tori smiled and Jade smiled back.

"Yes" Jade said and started walking, her belly still hurt but she could handle it and her legs weren't weakening anymore.

Jade walked around the room for about ten minutes until she finally got tired and sat down on the hospital bed again "Beck, mom, dad, Can you do me a favor?" Jade questioned and they nodded.

"Promise me that if I ever have a permanent mental breakdown, you will end my life" Jade said seriously and they looked at each other sadly.

"Jade, how can you ask us that?" Beck questioned.

"Beck, you have NO idea what I went through, if you...if any of you were in my situation you would want the same" Jade commented coldly.

"But..." Beck said but she interrupted him.

"But nothing!" she said "If you love me, you will do it, would you be happy knowing that I live my life in eternal torture?" she asked them and they looked down. "Exactly so if that happens, please just end my life in the best way and be happy because I'm not gonna be in hell anymore"

"Jade, that's not gonna happen" Beck said.

"If it does happen...please, I need you to promise it" Jade exclaimed.

"I promise" Beck said and Jade looked at her parents who nodded sadly. "But it's not gonna happen, you're gonna take medicine and we'll keep you in the real world and you'll get over it, I promise" he said and Jade smiled.

"Yeah" Jade said and Beck kissed her lips sweetly with a couple tears running down his face "Oh you're such a cry baby" Jade chuckled and wiped Beck's tears away "everything is gonna be okay, that is just in case" she commented and he nodded.

That night Mr. West and Beck said they were going to get dinner but went to the police station instead "There is the trashcan, he must be inside" Jade's dad commented.

"I can go get him if you want" Beck offered and Mr. West nodded so Beck got out of the car and started walking towards the big trashcan, he opened it and saw Erik's head "There you are, you bastard" he whispered as he got him out of the trashcan and carried him until the car, he put him in the trunk and made sure no one was around.

"Okay, now what?" Beck asked as soon as he got back in the car.

"I bought a house near here, there are no neighbors so it's good" He informed.

"You bought it?" Beck asked surprised, he knew Jade's parents were rich but to buy a house only to hide a man? He probably had so much more money than Beck thought.

"Yeah" Jade's dad simply answered as he drove down the road.

"Oh okay...so what's the plan now?" Beck asked.

"We have to go back tonight so I'm just gonna tie him and leave him in there, we'll come back tomorrow or in a couple days before we go back to LA" He explained and Beck nodded.

"And what are we supposed to do to him?" Beck questioned.

"I have no idea, I guess we'll see but he is not staying alive...I couldn't live in peace knowing that man is alive" Mr. West commented, he really wanted him to pay but he didn't know if he would be able to torture him... Or maybe he would; only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Also sorry for the short chapter and sorry if there were any typos but i've been super busy and i literally just got this done but tomorrow i won't turn on the computer so i'm updating tonight, i'll try to make the next chapter longer.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for taking forever to update but i've been super busy and tired, like i don't even have time to eat properly, i drink milk in the morning and juice as lunch and that's it for the day, it's crazy. **

**I was gonna make the story longer but after two weeks of social service i realized i can't keep doing it so this is the last chapter, i did what i initially wanted to do but shorter. **

**I hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>Beck and Mr. West went left Erik in the house and back to the hospital, they were gladly surprised to see how fast Jade was recovering, she had been walking around for hours because she wanted to prove them she was okay and wanted to go home.<p>

"What'd you get for dinner?" Jade's mom asked.

"Pizza...again" Beck answered and Jade looked down sadly; she knew she couldn't eat pizza.

"It's okay, it's not like I'm not allowed to eat pizza or anything, ya know..." Jade sarcastically "I will now eat my very yummy fruit and gelatin" she mocked Tori's voice to say that and sat down on the bed.

They all laughed and began to eat, all except Beck, who again ate fruit with her, after the gang went back to the hotel and Beck stayed once again with Jade and her parents at the hospital.

"So what are we gonna do?" Beck questioned when Mrs. West had gone out of the room and Jade was apparently asleep.

"Okay, tomorrow morning I'll tell my wife that I have to meet the lawyer and prepare everything for court but we'll go to the house, you can tell Jade that you're going to change your clothes and take a shower or I don't know" Mr. West explained.

"I don't like lying to Jade" Beck commented.

"It's necessary" Jade's dad said and Beck sighed but nodded. They thought Jade was asleep but in reality she was just pretending to be sleeping and listening to them, she was confused and she didn't understand what they were talking about but she was gonna find out.

"Oh honey, there you are, I forgot to tell you, tomorrow morning I'll leave very early to the police station and to meet the lawyer" Mr. West said as soon as Jade's mom walked into the room.

"Okay...but don't stay there too long please" she exclaimed and he nodded.

They fell asleep about an hour later, all but Jade, she just couldn't get the conversation she heard out of her head, she stayed awake and a few hours later she heard her dad and Beck walking out of the hospital room.

Jade put on a pair of jeans and a jacket and walked out of the room as well, her belly still hurt but she could handle it and she needed to find out what they were talking about, Jade looked around and saw Beck and Mr. West walking down the empty hallway, she closed the door and started walking behind them making sure they didn't see her.

She decided to be quicker and took the elevator down to the parking lot, she searched for her dad's car and then for key which was hidden underneath, she found it and opened the truck, she heard Beck and her dad's voices coming and closed it quickly.

They got in the car and Jade stayed quiet, they barely talked during the car ride but then the car stopped and they got out, Jade pushed the back of the car sits down and looked through the window, she saw Beck and her dad standing outside of a house and then she looked around, there was no sign of people and it was still dark, kinda scary and dangerous.

The two men looked around to make sure no one was watching and Jade hid, after they had gotten in the house and closed the door, Jade opened the car door and slowly got out quietly. She put her ear against the door and tried to listen carefully.

"Morning" Mr. West said as he threw cold water on Erik which woke him up.

"What? Who are you?" Erik questioned confused and realized he was alone with Mr. West and Beck in that room.

"You owe me something" Mr. West exclaimed

"I don't even know you" Erik responded. "Wait, you're...you're the bastard that rescued that bitch" he said looking at Beck.

"Her name is Jade West" Mr. West screamed and kicked Erik "My daughter"

"So this is all about her...?" Erik laughed. "I would've done a favor to the world by killing that pathetic piece of whore" he wasn't even afraid or sorry.

"You're gonna regret each word" Beck punched him and grabbed a stick from the fire they had made in the corner of the house.

"What are you gonna do?" Erik questioned nervously and stood up but he couldn't move since Mr. West was holding him back.

"A favor to the world" Beck answered and smirked before pressing the burning hot stick against Erik's face.

"AAAAAAAHHH" Erik screamed and Beck hated that man but he felt bad for doing that so he was trying to be strong as he burned Erik's face. "SON OF A BITCH" he screamed once Beck stopped, he had a mark across his face and when Beck saw it, he walked back surprised at what he'd done.

Jade had been listening the whole time, she couldn't see what was happening but she could certainly imagine it so she decided to open the door and confront them. "Beck" Jade exclaimed and the three men turned to her.

"Jade...what...what are you doing here?" Beck questioned.

"The question is what are YOU doing?" she asked back disappointedly.

"Hey darling, how is it going?" Erik asked and chuckled but Jade ignored him.

"Jade, get in the car right now" Her dad ordered.

"No" she responded "What do you think you're doing? If you kill him you'll become like him... I don't want to live the rest of my life surrounded by psychos" she said and Beck and Mr. West looked at each other sadly.

"He can't live after what he did to you" Beck exclaimed.

"But you don't have to kill him, I wouldn't feel comfortable with that...knowing that you became murderers because of me is not a compliment" Jade explained "But I wanna be one" she said and they both looked at her surprised.

"What? No" Her dad complained.

"Yes, he tortured ME, he hurt ME, I have to be the one to kill him" Jade said as she grabbed the first gun she saw on the ground.

Beck and Mr. West decided to let Jade do it and simply grabbed Erik's arms to make sure he couldn't move. "Go ahead, shoot, honey" Erik smirked and Jade pointed the gun straight towards his head.

"Jade, you don't need to do this" Beck exclaimed, everyone thought she was gonna do it but suddenly she dropped the gun.

"No, indeed I don't" Jade said "See? Do you see now? You two would have never seen me the same way if I had shot" Beck and Jade's dad looked down thinking about what Jade said and realized she was right, knowing you're with a murderer is not something good or comfortable, they weren't like that, they didn't need to kill Erik.

Erik realized everyone was distracted and took the chance; he grabbed the gun Jade had dropped and freed himself from Beck's and Mr. West's arms, then he grabbed Jade's arm and pointed the gun to her head. "No" Beck screamed and Erik laughed evilly.

"Things look different now, don't they?" he commented "a few moments ago you wanted to shoot me but now I'm gonna kill her and then I'm gonna shoot both of you"

"No...Please" Mr. West begged "Kill me and him if you want but don't hurt Jade"

"Let's play a game" he put his arm around Jade's neck to make sure she couldn't move and got rid of all the bullets except one, he put it back in and pointed the gun to Jade's head again. "This is one of my favorite games because you never know when the bullet is gonna come out" he commented.

"This might be your last minute" Erik said before pulling the trigger.

"NOOOOOO" Beck screamed and Jade closed her eyes expecting to die but nothing happened.

"That wasn't the one" Erik said "But maybe this is it" he said and pulled the trigger again, Jade's tears were running down her face as he pulled the trigger, the fear and tension inside of her were growing each second.

"Okay, this has to be one...there is no option, say bye darling, happy trip to hell" He whispered in her ear and Jade closed her eyes, once again, ready to die. Suddenly BOOM, there was a shot and Jade was sure she was dead but then she felt Erik's body dropping behind her and she opened her eyes to see Beck standing in front of her with a gun in his hand.

He dropped the gun and Jade turned around, Beck had shot Erik right in the forehead and his body lied on the cold ground. Jade didn't know what to do or say, she was in shock.

"Oh Jade" Her dad hugged her and Jade hugged him back completely shocked but so happy to be alive. Beck put his hands on his head and realized he had done it, he had killed a human, he had killed Erik.

"Beck" Jade exclaimed and hugged him "You saved me" she smiled and started crying into his chest, Beck didn't hug her back until he realized what was happening and understood that if he hadn't killed Erik, he would have killed Jade.

"You're okay, he won't hurt you again...no one will" Beck kissed the top of Jade's head and hugged her tightly. He was so happy to have her with him.

"What are we gonna do?" Jade questioned once she was more calm.

"Well, this man doesn't exist...so we don't have to worry but I think we should burn the house down" Jade's dad commented as he looked Erik's lifeless body. "Jade, go to the car and wait there" Jade nodded and walked out of the house.

"I can't believe I killed him" Beck said feeling guilty.

"Hey son, it was his life or Jade's life" Mr. West said and put a hand on Beck's shoulder "Thank you for saving my daughter twice, I'll never be able to thank you enough" he hugged him and Beck hugged him back.

"I'm just glad she is okay and this man won't hurt anyone ever again" Beck commented and took a deep breath "Let's do this and go, I don't wanna be here" They started the fire and waited until the house was nothing, then Mr. West drove Beck and Jade back to the hospital.

The ride was silent but they knew there was nothing left to say, Jade knew why they were kill Erik and why they had to actually do it, she understood and she was happy, Beck knew that by killing Erik he saved Jade's life and it was extremely worth it and Mr. West was just happy he didn't have to actually torture and kill Erik but yet, he was dead and Jade was okay.

After and considering all the things that had happened, the three of them felt really good about everything, Jade was getting better very fast and she was gonna take therapy just like Cat thus she'd get over her horrible experience eventually, it would be hard, of course and yes, they knew there would be many more times when she would feel like dying or she would have hallucinations but she had Beck and her parents and her friends to calm her down and protect her and help her, everything was gonna be okay.

Time went by and Jade's injuries slowly disappeared as long as her mental ones but of course there were scars that would last forever, not her physical ones because those would end up disappearing sooner than later but her mental ones would stay, she would just have to live with them and learn to control her fear and anxiety.

But then at the end things would be fine, Jade's life was beginning to go back to normality, she learned to enjoy life again without fearing to die or have anxiety attacks every three seconds, Beck always made sure she was happy, he did the impossible to get a smile on Jade's face and a laugh to come out of her mouth, he made her feel loved and safe.

Jade West had gone to hell and come back, now she was gonna live her life to the best, that was her and Beck's goal and they were doing everything to reach it, together, always.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, i didn't want to make Beck and Jade's dad psychos but i wanted Erik to die so i hope you liked what i did there.<strong>

**Also, there was this very pathetic and rude review that actually made me laugh, one of you guys tried to defend me, thanks but don't worry, that kind of comments can't get to me.**

**So yeah, i probably won't be writing for a while but i bet you'll hear of me in a few months! Thank you for supporting the story and me as an author, seriously! I love you guys!**

**Please review, bye! :)**


End file.
